Galactic Adventures
by LunarShadowAngel
Summary: It took millions of years before the war was considered "over." In all honesty we're still fighting, but more so with ourselves now. I've been fighting to find my purpose as well as myself. It seemed I was doomed to live out my days in doubt and wonder until a sudden quest has me hoping. We set off to find the Knights of Cybertron, not realizing what all we would discover.
1. Chapter 1

**GA- Prologue**

Millions of years; that's how long the fighting lasted before the war was considered "over." On all honesty we're still at war, but more with ourselves than anything else. Fighting for so long has just about changed everyone, myself included.

I grew up during the war so I don't know what it's like not to fight. However, that doesn't mean I wasn't affected. I'm distrusting, easily tempered, slightly bitter, and I only have a handful of friends that I've managed to keep, but I wouldn't trade them for anything.

Two of the most important ones are Chromdome and Rewind. I've known both for a very long time, but Chromdome longer. They've been inseparable since they've met, and even becoming conjunx endura's. Thankfully this didn't change anything so the three of us are very tight knit.

Another friend of mine is...well not really a friend and more like family, but still a loved one none the less. His name is Ratchet. I'll go ahead and sate everyones curiosity by telling you he's my godfather, or godsire. Since he and my creators were good friends, they made him him my caretaker should anything happen to them. Not long after I reached my Youngling frame they were killed by Cons so I've been with Ratchet ever since. As far as godsires go I couldn't ask for a better one.

Perceptor and Wheeljack are my friends as well. This may seem surprising but their sweet and absolutely adorable. They always get embarrassed when I make that comment.

Another really surprising one is Prowl, which has blown the minds of the few who know we're friends. We're actually the same age, along with Chromdome, so he and I spent quite a bit of time together growing up. He's one of the few mechs that Ratchet doesn't mind me being around. This always gets a laugh out of me.

One more that's worth mentioning is...kind of hard to explain. He's a friend obviously, but I wonder if I want more than that. We've been friends for a while, as in a few thousand years. He has every trait that I like in a mech: sense of humor, sweet, compassionate, strong, smart, thoughtful, a good outlook on life, and the list goes on.

I wouldn't say conjunx endura but it isn't exactly a bad thought. I've never been in a relationship before so I'm not exactly sure what this kind of love is supposed to feel like. I shouldn't put too much thought into this since I don't even know if he sees me as more than a friend or if he prefers mechs. His past was bad, so much that Ratchet would slug me with a wrench for even thinking like this. Everyone makes mistakes and he's told me that he truly regrets it, and that's all that matters.

I have other friends but these are the most important to me. Now on to Cybertron as of right now. It isn't the world I imagined I would see growing up. The biggest problem are the N.A.I.L.S, Non-Alligned Indigenous Life Forms. Prowl actually came up with the term and has been using it to refer to the returning Cybertronians who make up the civilians, pacifist, deserters from both sides, and etc. I've objected to the term but it's regularly used now.

The problem I have with them is that Autobots,who risked our lives in war so they would have the choice and ability to come back. Instead of any kind of gratitude they treat us like a disease and what nothing more than for us to leave. I know Cybertron isn't the same that it was but can't they see that we tried.

If anyone asked me who's in charge is say no one. Bee is trying to organize peace among the NAILS with a new government with help from Prowl, Wheeljack, Ironhide, and even Metalhawk who's the NAIL representative. It's a start I suppose bit I try to stay away from political matters if I can help it.

I don't exactly have a job per say, more like I help out where I'm needed. If anyone ever needs assistance with anything I lend a hand. Something I haven't mentioned was the Decepticons and where they are. Unsurprisingly, Megatron has disappeared and no one is sure where he is. We have Cons locked away and have talked to them, but of course they don't answer. Speaking of, I'm not so sure I condone with them being locked away.

I know it'll be hard to trust them but it gives a bad message to the civilians. I have a feeling this will come to bite everyone on the aft. Besides, the NAILS hating our circuits and worrying about Cons that are locked up things have been relatively quiet. I don't miss being in a war, but I do miss being apart of something important. I could do for excitement,and who knows...maybe I'll get my wish.

**Well what do you think? Hopefully this turns out as good as I'm hoping it will. Leave me a review and let me know. :)**


	2. News

**GA- News**

**Hello! One chapter in and already some positive feedback! Love it! **

**RoboDork97: I hope I don't disappoint. :)**

**ManyGamePlayer: Thank you! :D**

**Jazzy the Jazz: Thank you! :D I hope you enjoy! **

"Another one down." I think to myself as the patient I was currently helping Ratchet fix walks out the door. I sigh as I stretch to pull out the kinks in my joints.

"What's the sigh for?" Ratchet asks while putting his things away.

"No reason." I reply.

"You know I can tell when you're lying right?" He asks rhetorically.

"I know and I'm not lying...I'm just out of sorts I guess."

"Why? Something wrong?" He asks worriedly.

I let out a light chuckle at his worry and say, "Why does anything have to be wrong? Maybe I'm just having one of those days."

He smiles and says," I suppose not but I'll listen if anything is wrong."

"I'm a big femme now. You don't have to worry about me." I say.

"I'm always going to worry about you. Comes with the deal of being your godsire. I told your creators I'd take care of you and I intend to do so." He explains.

"I know and you do a wonderful job of it." I state.

He smiles and then asks, "So are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk about?"

I ponder for a moment as we head up the stair to the living area. "I guess I'm feeling restless, like there's something I wish I could be doing."

"I understand. After fighting for so long I've gotten used to free time being few and far between. I almost don't know what to do with myself." He states.

"Exactly. I don't want anything bad to happen but I do want something. I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"I know what you mean. Who knows? Maybe something exciting will come up." He states.

We say our goodnights to one another and then make our way into our separate rooms for a decent recharge with me silently wishing for some excitement. I relax and soon fall into recharge not realizing that the next morning I would get my wish.

~TIME SKIP~

After waking up early I decide to head out to go visit a friend, after letting Ratchet know first of course. I only made that mistake once. I make it to the Autobots headquarters and straight towards the labs, where I see a familiar face, well technically back. "Shouldn't you be in recharge?" I sarcastically ask.

Wheeljack turns at the sudden voice but his helm fins immediately light up when he sees that it's me. "Hey Shadow. I would be but I had this great idea and couldn't wait to get started on it." He exclaims happily.

I laugh and say, "Same ol' Jackie. So what are you working on?"

His fins flash pink in embarrassment as he sheepishly says, "Well, it was actually a surprise for you."

"Really? And what did I do to deserve an invention of the brilliant Wheeljack?" I ask with a smile.

He laughs at my words and says,"You actually gave me the idea, albeit unknowingly. Last time you visited you said you wish you could slip out unnoticed easier so Ratchet wouldn't hassle you with where you're going all the time. Well, I never could get invisibility down so I thought if you can't slip out unnoticed then maybe you could simply slip through the walls. So I invented this." He then holds up a circular item with a jewel in the center.

"It's really pretty, but what is it?" I ask curiously.

"I call it the phase shifter. You place this on your wrist and turn this gem clockwise to activate it and turn it counterclockwise to turn it off." He explains excitedly.

"So can you really walk through walls with this?" I ask.

"Absolutely! I've already ran multiple tests and it works perfect." He exclaims. "Here, hold out your wrist."

I do so and he places it on as I get a good look at it. The band is thick and is a sparkling silver color to match the glimmering decals on my arms, legs, chest, and face. The gem is a deep purple to match my paint job.

I smile and then hug him as I say, "thank you Jackie! I love it."

He hugs me back as he says, "I'm glad you like it. Not sure how often you would need something like this but who knows, maybe the situation will call for it soon."

"Nonsense. I'm sure I'll use it every day. You've really outdone yourself." I comment.

Suddenly my com link goes off. I check and see that it's Ratchet. I turn to Jackie and say, "its Ratchet. I'll be right back."

At his nod I walk to the other side of the room to take the com. "What's up Ratch?"

"Meet me at the square. Something going on." He replies.

"What's wrong?" I ask thinking something bad has happened.

"Nothing. Just something is going on and to keep from repeating it you should just meet me down here." He explains.

"Alright. I'll be right over." I reply before cutting off the link. I walk back over to Jackie and say, "Apparently something's going on at the square and Ratchet wants me to be there. Want to go with me?"

He thinks on it for a moment and says, "Sure. Just let me lock up." Once he locks up we transform and drive to the square. His alt mode is a Lancia. Mine is a Ferrari from my time on Earth. I actually like it so I didn't think to change it. The silver decals have a swirl look to them that travel all over my body.

We arrive at the square in just a few minutes and transform back into bipedal mode.

As we look around for Ratchet we see the large crowd standing in front of the stage where someone is speaking. Before I can walk closer I feel someone grab my arm. I turn and notice that it's Ratchet. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Rodimus is making an announcement." He replies.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Someone with a bigger ego than he is." Jackie states.

Just now noticing him Ratchet asks, "She managed to drag you out of your hole I see."

Wheeljack looks sheepish and says,"Yeah well, she's hard to say no to."

"Yeah. She has a knack for that." Ratchet replies with a chuckle.

"Hey. When Ya got it Ya got it." I add. "So what's this Rodimus guy talking about?"

"Not really sure. Let's get closer." He replies.

We maneuver our way through the crowd as best we can until we're about mid-way and stop and listen. The first mech I notice is a flame painted, red, orange, and yellow mech who's most likely this Rodimus. To the left I see the huge form of Ultra Magnus. Everyone knows who that imposing mech is. I'm immediately surprised by the mech standing o the right of the flamed mech.

Drift. I haven't seen him in a while, which I hate since we're good friends. He looks in my direction and smiles when he sees me. I give him a smile in return.

"I'm surprised this many would come to hear him speak." I hear someone say behind me.

I turn and immediately smile at the familiar mech. "Hey Prowl." I greet.

"Hello Shadowmist. How are you?" He asks.

"Good. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" I ask.

"Not that great, until now." He replies while looking at me warmly.

Most assume that Prowl is an emotionless glitch with no spark...if only they knew. Growing up together has earned me special treatment I'm sure. However, for a while now he's been different. Whenever he talks to me he smiles more, is more relaxed, and is makes sure to compliment me. I'm not so ignorant that I don't know what he's doing, but what I don't understand is why me. I don't know if I think of him that way but I can't bring myself to tell him to quit. After all it isn't hurting anyone.

Ratchet quickly clears his intake to stop the conversation in its tracks. He may like Prowl but that doesn't mean he wants to hear him flirt with me. Then the awkward silence hits. It's like routine at this point.

The silence is broken by Rodimus talking, "They say that 12 million years ago on this very spot, the first Cybertronian realized he could change shape. 6 million years ago, right here, Nova Prime told the world that he'd built an ark. And 4 million years ago to the day, Optimus Prime stood where I now stand and turned down Megatrons first and only invitation to surrender."

"What happens here tomorrow will rank alongside those moments. Tomorrow, this patch of land becomes a launch pad. Tomorrow I will board the Lost Light and set off in search of our ancestors. They were known as the Knights of Cybertron. They're real. I'm going to find them and I want all of you to come with me. "

"Bumblebee says it's your duty to stay here; on a planet you no longer recognize, among people who resent you for the sacrifices made in their name. I say: you've done your duty. The war is over. The day you never thought would come? That's today. You've earned the right to see the universe without a gun in your hand."

"Kid knows how to work a crowd. We could be witnessing a mass exodus at this rate." Jackie states.

Prowl scoffs with a,"Pffft."

"Are you disagreeing or are your Pistons playing up?" Jackie asks him.

"Wheeljack, I can observe 800 moving objects and compute their direction of travel in 0.5 seconds. This is no different. As soon as Rodimus said he was leaving I mentally computed two lists: those who would go with him and those who'd stay behind. Trust me, all reliable indications suggests that tomorrow's launch is going to be one big non-event." Prowl states.

"Don't you ever give that processor of yours a break?" I sarcastically ask while playfully punching his arm.

Prowl smiles down at me and says, "My apologies. I'm afraid it's become second nature at this point. All those vorns of being the Autobots tactical advisor."

"Oh please. You've always been this way. It used to get on my circuits when we were younglings." I tease.

"And how about now?" He asks smoothly.

Before I can reply Ratchet grabs my arm while telling Prowl, "Well I love to interrupt so we'll be going. Bee needs us to check something out."

"Bye guys." I say to both Jackie and Prowl. As I'm being dragged off I take one last look at the stage. Drift catches my eye and gives me a wave. I return the gesture.

I turn to Ratchet and say,"You do know your being painfully obvious when you do that right?"

"I don't care. I don't want to hear him flirting with my goddaughter, no matter how much I may like the mech." He retorts.

I laugh but decide not to say anything. We make it to Autobot HQ and navigate our way through until we find Bumblebee. "Hey guys." He greets while leaning on his cane.

"Hey Bee." I greet.

"So what's Ya got?" Ratchet asks.

"I need Ya to do an autopsy. Weird request I know." Bee says.

"I've had weirder. Come on Shadow, let's check it out." He says.

We walk into the autopsy room and see the grey' form of a dead mech. He looks like he's been to the pit and back. We analyze him for a while until Ratchet finds the cause of death.

"He transformed himself to death?!" Bee exclaims in shock after Ratchet tells him the verdict.

"His transformation cog looks like a lump of coal. He must've been changing nonstop for weeks." Ratchet says.

"Where did you find him anyway?" I ask.

"Outside, on the steps. He was a NAIL, a protestor. He did this on purpose, to draw attention to our illegal occupation of Cybertron." Bee explains. "Thanks for looking him over. Metalhawk said he'd only accept a verdict of suicide if it came from y-"

The corpse on the table suddenly transforms into alt mode, making Bee let out a startled yelp.

"Relax. It's just a reflex action. Rigor Morphis: the dead body assumes its preferred shape. And yeah, sometimes it's the alt mode." Ratchet assures. "He wasn't dead when you brought him in. He still had a spark. It was tiny, but it was there. I should've been able to save him. An overheated transformation cog! I've fixed millions of them! Millions! It's these fingers. They're getting too old. Seizing up." He says the last part while looking at his hands.

I pat him on the arm and say, "Please stop doing this to yourself. You're still the best medic any universe could ask for...but not even you can save them all."

"But this I should. These are easy...you're going to have to accept the fact that I'm not as young as I used to be." He replies.

"That still doesn't make you any less of a medic." I argue.

An awkward silence ensues when no one says anything. Then Ratchet breaks it by saying, "I'm leaving with Rodimus tomorrow. I'm sorry. I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you. The awkward silence suggests that probably wasn't it..."

"When were you gonna tell me this?" I ask in aggravation.

I'm ignored as Bee argues, "No. Uh-uh. No way. You're joking right? This is one of your jokes. I need you here Ratchet. You're the best there is-the only Autobot to have saved the life of every Prime since Nominus."

"Precisely. I've been doing this too long. It's time someone else became Chief Medical Officer- someone who isn't losing their touch." Ratchet turns to me and adds," I think it's high time you took my place."

"No! I don't mind helping you but that doesn't mean I want your job. Besides, how could you think you could be replaced?" I exclaim.

"She's right. And now you've made me panic. I've got the shakes!" Bee then holds up his cane, which is shaking. "See that? I'm not doing that on purpose."

Ratchet then says,"You don't even need a cane anymore. I told you, I've found the spare parts I needs to-"

"Did he seek you out? Rodimus. Did he give you all that scrap about finding the Knights of Cybertron and retracing our steps to the Golden Age? It's all scripted you know. Drift writes it for him. "Bee interrupts.

"Look, it's not about the destination so much as the journey. Rodimus has promised to pick up some walfs and stays along the way. You and I both know that not everyone's accounted for. A lot of Autobots are still out there- and some of them could be injured. Maybe I can help them and maybe I can find a successor in the process since my daughter doesn't want to be. Think of it- think of it as my swan song." Ratchet explains.

After a long pause Bee asks, "So there's no chance of changing your mind?"

"Afraid not." Ratchet replies.

Bee sighs and says," I won't say I'm not disappointed. But I guess I don't have a choice but to accept your choice."

"Sorry to spring this on you Bee, but I really do feel this is something I need to do." Ratchet says.

Bee acknowledges his apology with a nod. He then turns to me and asks, "You'll be staying won't you?"

Before I can reply Ratchet quickly interrupts, "Of course she is."

I give Ratchet an annoyed look as I sarcastically ask, "Did I just have an out of body experience."

"Don't worry she's staying here." Ratchet repeats while ignoring me.

"SHE can speak for herself." I exclaim.

"You are not going." Ratchet says sternly.

"I'm sorry I thought I was a grown femme and could make my own decisions." I argue.

"You are not going and that's final." He says.

"That's not fair! You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go or not." I say.

"For good reason. Mostly, because I thought you might want to go." He replies.

"I just found out about this trip a few hours ago, which you refused to discussed since we left the square." I say.

Through our arguing I can hear Bee awkwardly say, "This is obviously a family matter. So, I'll just step outside." With that said he leaves the room.

"Why don't you want me to go?" I ask. "Really?"

"Because I don't know what sorts of mechs will be going on this trip and the last thing I want is anyone bothering you." He replies.

"Ok, I appreciate your wanting to look after me, but in case you've forgotten I've lived through a war, so I can handle myself. Besides, I can be bothered just as much if I stay here." I state.

He ponders on this for a moment before saying," I don't know how long this expedition will last."

"That doesn't bother me. Besides, maybe this is just what I needed to feel like I matter." I say.

He rubs my helm with his servo lovingly and says, "You'll always matter."

"Oh don't get sappy on me. Think of your reputation. Don't want people thinking your nice do you?" I say jokingly.

He chuckles at this.

"So...can I go? Or am I going to have to sneak on board?" I ask expectantly.

Ratchet goes back to pondering my request...

**There it is! Another down! I'm hoping this story will be as popular as my Among the Stars story. Of course, that's up to y'all. So let me know what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Tune in next time to find out if Ratchet will let her go!**


	3. Launch Day

Thankfully the trip from the housing unit to Autobot HQ doesn't take long. Ive got something to do before the launch. Yes, thats right. Im going on the expedition. Ratchet finally caved after I convinced him that I'd be better off with him, which wasn't hard at all.

After driving I transform and walk inside. I take the elevator to the needed floor. Once there I walk down the hall until I get to the office door of a friend of mine. I pause before I knock on the door when I hear voices inside...make that yelling voices. The voices are muffled but if I listen hard enough I'm sure I can figure out who they are.

"Im going to level with you. Somehow-dont ask me how-Rodimus has found two hundred and one Autobots willing to join him on his fools crusade. Well good ridance! I can make due without each and every one of them. But I cant-"

"Even Ratchet?" the other asks.

Ratchets name makes me flinch, as well as what the mech said. Its no surprise who the mech is. Growing up with him I can recognize his voice anywhere, even muffled. Does that mean he could do without me to? Maybe he doesn't mean it that way? I actually came to tell him I was going. Wonder how he'll take it?

"I can't do without you. You're gifted. You can do things no one can. If I had your talents...Rewind! You're his best friend. Can't you persuade him to-your lights on...are you recording this?" Prowl asks.

"Um yes?" Rewind says.

That explains who the other mechs in the room are.

"Well dont. Its extremely annoying, you filming everything all the time." Prowl adds.

"I'm an archivist. I'm archiving. This could be an important conversation. It could have repercussions!" Rewind protests.

"Prowl, you and I go way back, yeah? Not near as long as with Shadow but still a while. You know I've done more for the Autobot cause than most and you know I've done things that, in hindsight, I bitterly-oh FORGET IT! The point is using my 'talents' in the way you suggest is hardly going to help me draw a line under the past." Chromedome says.

I hear footsteps coming and I push myself against the wall when the door opens. I see Chromedome walking out aggrivated with Rewind beside him saying,"Cmon. You've said what you wanted to say."

Suddenly Prowl pops his head out and yells after the retreating pair. "You know what your problem is Chromedome?! You think that just because the war is over we can afford to stop fighting!"

He then steps back into his office and then I hear the sound of something crashing and clattering.

I take a few moments before walking into the room, hoping that will give him time to cool down. I step in quietly just as Prowl talks into his communicator. "What? Yes of course Im serious. I'm always serious."

"Sometimes a little too serious I'd say." I joke, making my presence known.

Prowl jumps, not expecting me. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't see you."

"I don't have Shadow in my name for nothing." I walk futher into the room and up to the flipped over table and datapads. "Nice to see some things never change." I say jokingly.

He looks embarassed and says,"Of all the things I've learned and been able to do, controlling my temper has never been one of them."

I let out a laugh and say,"Don't I know it. I remember when we were younglings at that day care we went to. This older mech made you so mad you flipped the art table, hurting him in the process."

"The staff as well as my creators hardly thought it was that funny." He replies.

"Maybe not but I definetly thought so. I just wish I could remember what he said to make you so mad." I say.

"He was making fun of you as well as constantly pushing you down." He replies.

I ponder that then say,"Oh yeah. I remember now. I don't know what I did to make him single me out. But at least I could always count on you to have my back."

He walks up to me and smiles softly at me. "I'll always look out for you."

I smile back and then ask,"So, what exactly did Chromedome do to merit you flipping the table?"

He sighs and says,"It's that ridiculous quest Rodimus orchestrated. It's bad enough he's managed to convince over two hundred bots to go with him, but its even worse that Chromedome is going when I need him here."

"Well maybe he feels this quest is a good idea. Or maybe hes feeling restless and thinks this quest is what he needs to feel useful." I say.

"That doesn't matter. This is nothing more than a fools cruscade and anyone believing otherwise is just that, a fool." He replies.

I flinch at that and begin thinking that maybe I shouldn't tell him in going on this "fools cruscade".

Noticing my slight unease he immediatly becomes concerned. "Whats wrong?"

"Well, I had something to tell you and now I'm not so sure how you'll take it." I say.

"You know that you can tell me anything." He replies.

I sigh and then say," I'm going on the fools cruscade."

Silence ensues. Prowls expression starts at surprised but then travels all the way to anger. "Please tell me your joking."

"Prowl, you've already made your opinion of this quite clear. All I'm asking is that you accept the decision I've made." I say calmly.

"How do you expect me to accept a decision like this? You have to know that htis quest is pointless...I don't want you to go." He says.

"You and Ratchet both. Trust me when I say I need this. I need to feel like what I do matter again." I stress.

"You matter to me!" He exclaims while grabbing my upper arms and leaning in close.

I look at him confused and say," That's not what I said."

"I know what you said, but what I'm saying is that I don't want you to go because...I can't bare to see you leave!" He says.

I pull him into a hug and say," It's not like you'll never see me again. I'll be back. I promise."

He hugs me tightly to him and says,"Please don't go."

"All arrangements have been made. All of Ratchets medical equipment has already been moved and most of my things are in cargo." I explain.

As if suddenly remembering something Prowl frantically says," You can't go!"

" I know you don't want me to but-"

"No I mean you really can't go." He interrups.

I pull back to look at him and ask,"What's with you?"

"I can't say but please don't get on that ship." He replies.

I narrow my optics at him. "You cant say? Well that doesn't answer my question now does it? You sound guilty."

"I'm not guilty of anything." He snaps.

I flinch at his tone, since he never raises his voice at me. "If this has anything to do with what you were discussing with Chromedome thats fine. But don't raise your voice to me." I state in aggrivation.

"Your right, and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. Please excuse my attitude." He asks pleadingly while looking pitiful. Well, as pitiful as Prowl would look.

My look softens as I say,"I never could stay mad at you...I understand your worry and I appreciate it but don't worry okay? I'll come back."

I then hug his neck and say, "I'll miss you Prowlie."

He chuckles at the use of my nickname for him as he hugs me back. "You too. So so much. I really do wish you wouldn't go but since you are please don't go anywhere by yourself or with strange mechs. Dont leave any energon unattended. Also, -

I place one of my servos over his mouth to stop his rambling. "Yes carrier. I'm aware of stranger danger and basic saftey rules. Sometimes I think your worse than Ratchet."

I feel him smile under my servo. He grabs it and holds it to his chasis over his spark. "Like I said, I will always look out for you."

"Well I better get going. The launch is in a few hours and I've still got some things to do. Try not to flip too many tables while I'm gone." I say. I lean in and place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Bye Prowl."

Befire I walk out the door I can hear him say," Goodbye, Shadow."

I feel really sad about leaving my friends behind but I really do think this is for the best. Its not like I'm not coming back. Who knows, this may even turn out to be a boring trip.

**~TIME SKIP~ **

After gathering the last of our things Ratchet and I make our way to the launch pad. We don't get far when we run into two special friends of mine. "Chromedome! Rewind!" I call for them.

The pair turn when they hear their names being called and immediatly brighten up when they see its me. "Shadow!" Rewind yells back.

Completely ignoring Ratchet I rush over to the pair. When I reach them I immediatly hug the both of them. "Hey guys. You two going on this expedition too?" I ask, although I already know.

"Of couse! I don't want to miss a possible historical moment!" Rewind exclaims excitedly.

"I have to be honest, Im a little surprised your going. I didn't thnk Ratchet would let you." Chromedome adds.

"HE didn't, but she insisted." Ratchet says walking up.

"Well I for one am glad your coming." Rewind says happily while hugging my waist. "We're gonna have a blast together."

"You know it! We need a movie night too since I'm sure you've recorded new footage since I've last seen you." I say happily.

Rewind beems more as he says,"See now thats why we're such good friends. You appreciate my archiving abilities."

I put my free servo on my hip and mockingly say,"Does Chromedome not watch them with you? What a lousy Conjunx Endura."

"Oh yes. Gang up on Chromedome. Now I remember why I don't like you two being together." Chromedome says jokingly.

Rewind and I just laugh.

"Alright enough chit chat. Lets get going before we miss the launch." Ratchet says while urging us forward.

Deciding that it would be the quickest way we walk across the Mitteous Plateau, but after a while we feel the pressure of time.

Chromedome checks his chronometer on his wrist compartment for the time. "Ten minutes to launch. You know Rewind, if you had a decent alt mode we wouldn't have to walk to the launch pad.

"Oh, its started. The alt mode bashing. Every time you get aggitated...lets have a go at Rewind because he turns into a giant memory stick and not a super space tank or-or-whatever." Rewind rants.

"I just don't see the point of turning into a giant memory stick. You might as well be a monoformer!" Chromedome says trying to alieve his loves aggrivation.

"Remember the old saying? Everyones shape serves a purpose." I input.

"Yeah? Tell that to Sky Lynx." Ratchet says.

Suddenly two figures slam into the ground in front of us, making us freeze in place. Once the smoke clears I see a purple armored mech laying face down, seemingly dead. There was also a lanky blue mech with one optic. Standing over him.

Ratchet obviously knows him because he asks,"Whirl? You okay? Whats going on?"

"He attacked me after I caught him desecrating corposes. I suggest you look away now if you have an aversion to exploding heads." The blue mech I now know as Whirl says.

"Hes offline Whirl. Whatever hes done hes not a threat. Best lower the gun." Ratchet states.

Whirl turns to him and asks,"You talking me down doc? Is this you talking me down? Like I'm some kind of maniac that needs-that needs talking down?"

"I'm just saying-

"No, I'm just saying. He started it. I'm finishing it and a nice, clean head shot is always the best way to finish it." Whirl interuupts.

"He's quite a character isn't he?" I ask Chromedome and Rewind.

They nod in agreement as Chromedome says,"I was really hoping I'd never see this mech again."

Suddenly a powerful blast shoots up from the ground right underneath Whirls peds, blowing him away. He isn't dead though since he twitches and moans in pain.

Then I hear a muffled voice and look into the hole and see a bot inside. "Guys, theres someone in there!" I exclaim.

Everyone rushes over as a small, shy voice calls out, "Any chance of a hand?"

Chromedome reaches in and pulls the mech out while asking,"C'mere pal. I don't believe we've met."

The mech is blue and white, small; maybe around Rewinds size. He's also missing his legs.

"Have-Urgh!-Have I missed the launch?" the mech asks. He then notices the state Whirl is in and worridly asks," By the shadow of the underbase! Did I do that?!"

Chromdome places him on the ground. He tries to move as he frantically mutters,"Stay calm! Stay calm. Hes de-hes de-hes dead! I killed him!" Then the poor mech passes out.

"This is turning into a very odd day." Rewind states.

Ratchet kneels on one side of the mech as I kneel on the other. "Aww the poor little bot. Do you know who he is Ratchet?"

"Whoever he is, hes just had some sort of panic attack. He mentioned the launch. We can fix him once we're on board the Lost Light."

I had my head in agreement and then ask,"What about that Whirl guy?"

"I'm going to regret saying this but we'd best bring him along too. We can't risk leaving him...well, anywhere really." Ratchet replies.

"I'll er catch you guys up." Rewind announces while starting to walk off.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask worridly.

"No no nothing like that. I've just got to say goodbye to somone." He replies.

"Ok. Well at least take Chromedome with you." I say.

"Actually I'm going to need him here since we've got three mechs to get to the ship." Ratchet states.

"Alright then. Don't miss the launch guys!" Rewind calls out before running off.

Ratchet then addresses the rest of us. "Alright I've already contacted Blaster to hold off on take off until we get there with our injuried guests. Shadow, you'll take this little guy. I'll take Whirl and Chromedome, you'll take him."

We all nod and pick up our designated bots then make our way to the ship. Thankfully, it doesn't take long and we soon have the injuried mechs in med bay. "Lets go aheaed and strap them down. I don't know how well this ship will take off and I don't want them falling."

"Alright." I say while doing so.

As soon as their strapped down the ship feels like it lunges forward, knocking Ratchet and I to the floor. The alarms start blaring as well. Then as soon as it starts it stops.

"What was that?" I ask.

"That was a quantum jump but something tells me that wasn't meant to happen." He answers.

The door to the med bay opens as Chromedome walks in.

"Chromedome, whats going on?" I ask.

"We quantum jumped before we were ready. Now we're over some planet with people spilling out of a hull breach. We've touched down so that a group of us can find them." He explains.

"In that case Shadow and I will prepare the med bay for any that will most likely be injuried." Ratchet says.

"Sounds good. See ya guys when we get back." Chromedome says before walking out the door.

"Well, until new ones come in we should probably take care of these guys." I say.

"I've already got the parts we need." He replies.

For the next few hours we repair the three bots, even building new legs for the small mech. During that time, thankfully none that serious.

As bots would bring them in they would also take the time to start at me before Ratchet would chase them out. Thats the worst thing about being probably one of the last, if not the last, femmes. Mechs tend to stare. I don't think much on it since their probably just surprised by seeing one is all.

Bots are fixed and lean over the next few hours, making it feel like clockwork. I'll say this about being with Ratchet for so long; I've learned how to fix all kinds of different injuries and aliments and can now do so without him having to guide me through it.

The purple mech we brought in is all fixed up. After which he tells us who he is, Cyclonus. I never met him but I do know that he was once part of Galvatrons army, making him a Decepticon. I think I surprised him when I didn't make a big deal out of him being a Con. The way I see it the day the war ended the same same day the factions ended, not that many see it that way.

Whirl was repaired as well, and I now understand why Chromedome doesn't like him that much. He's very annoying. I was the one working on his repairs so naturally when he woke up before I was done I was the first one he saw. He sat up and leaned in real close and just stares at me.

After studying me for a few minutes he says,"Thank Primus the first femme I see in vorns is a hot one."

Needless to say I take a page from Ratchets book by taking a wrench and hitting Whirl in the head with it, knocking him out. No wonder Ratchet does this. It really does make you feel better.

Once thats done another mech walks in. He's orange and lanky and has one arm missing. Luckily he's holding it so we don't have to start all over.

Ratchet and I get to work reattching his arm. "Your lucky Ring." Ratchet says.

"Rung. Its Rung, as in ladder." the mech corrects.

"Well Rung, this is an extremely clean break." I comment.

"She's right. Your energon conduits have cauterized and-see here?- Your subcotaneous circuitry has practically rerouted itself. Actually your in amazing shape, I've not repaired you before have I?" Ratchet adds.

"No, never.- and its a real privilage to be your patient. Many of my own patients have spoken in awe of your skills as a surgeon. Your manuel dexterity and your incredible lightness of touch. They say-and I don't mean to embaress you- but they say you can rewire a scraplet without tweezers. They say that when you tend to the sick and the broken your fingers move as fast as flame, and yet your hands are as gentle as sunlight on snow." Rung compliments.

I can't help but let out a light laugh as I say,"Thats quite poetic. I didn't know people like you that much Ratch."

"I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. My name is Rung." He greets with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you. Im Shadowmist." I greet back.

"So I take it your aquainted with Dr. Ratchet?" He asks politely.

"I should hope so with him being my godsire and all." I reply.

"Godsire?! So are you a medic as well then?" He asks.

"Only when I'm assisting. I'm no where near Ratchets level." I reply. I turn to Ratchet and ask," How longs it been since you've heard compliments like that?"

"Well I must say how nice it is for someone to-excuse me for a moment." Ratchet then grabs a hammer and slams it onto his hands. At Rungs stunned look he says,"Sorry-sometimes the old joints need loosing. Now, where were we?"

"Maybe...maybe I should be on my way. I mean this-this is just a scratch. There are others worse off than me." Rung says.

"Don't worry. You weren't at the top of my to do list. I've already patched up our new friend over there." Ratchet says regarding the small blue and white mech, who has Swerve standing next to him.

"Who is he?" Rung asks.

"No idea but I've asked Swerve to carbon date him." Ratchet says while reattaching Rungs arm.

"Really why?" Rung asks.

"Because hes an antique. Serious-open him up and hes all pulleys and levers and pendulums. He should be on display."

Suddenly the communication counsel lights up with Drifts holographic image popping up. "This is Drift calling Chief Medical Officer Ratchet with some good news. Altogether we've found all but two of the missing Autobots. We're bringing the rest for repairs while we continue to search for Polaris and Hyperion. I want the medbay buzzing with positive energy so our fallen comrades are guarenteed a speedy recovery! Drift out."

Ratchet scoffs at the message. "I want the medbay buzzing with positive energy...idiot."

"Don't call him that." I exclaim.

"Well he is and besides what do you care?" He asks.

"He happens to be a good friend of mine." I reply.

"Not exactly someone I want you spending time with." He states seriously.

"Well thats not up to you." I reply sharply.

Hoping to relieve the tension Swerve says,"Have you heard his latest theory? He thinks the Knights of Cybertron have evolved into beams of light, and that they communicate via "Psychic Refraction."

"Psychic refraction?! Oh for-

"Ow!" Rung yells in pain at Ratchets not too gentle treatment.

Thankfully Ratchets done and Rung gets off the berth. "Thanks for the fix, Ratchet. I suppose its Whirls turn next..."

Remembering the reason I knocked him out and stopped worrying on him Ratchet says," Would I be betraying my profession if I said I was hoping for a series of distractions that would prevent me fixing him for another ohhhh, five hundred years?"

Suddenly Whirl shoots up from the berth and grabs Rung around the neck. "Its me-Rung! Your-akk!-your psychiatrist! Why are you-akk!-doing this?!" Rung ask trying to alievate his temper.

"Its your eyebrows! Hes jealous of your capacity for self expression!" Swerve exclaims.

"Your not helping!" I yell. I then run up to the pair and grab the arm Whirl is choking Rung with. "Let him go!"

Whirl stares at me and says,"Hello again little cutie. You know, I didn't appreciate you knocking me out."

"Yeah well you'll get over it. Now put him down!" I order.

"Why should I?" Whirl asks.

"Whirl, listen! Your safe! Your among friends!" Ratchet exclaims.

"I'd say 'friends' was stretching it, but what the hell! Fresh start and all that. Welcome back online buddy!" Swerve says.

"P-p-prison! You'll go back to prison! Forever this time!" Rung stutters out!

Whirl drops Rung at his words and stares at him in what I assume is shock. "What?"

"Ultra Magnus gave you a final warning, remember? After-after what you did to Springer." Rung replies.

Whirl tries to defend himself. "I told you I was trying-

"I know what you were trying to do, but unless you stay in line-unless you behave-youll end up back inside. Back at square one after all this time." Rung adds.

Whirl stomps towards the door Whirl muttering,"Whatever." Then hes out of sight.

"I didn't kill him then." A small voice says.

We turn and see the blue and white mech sitting up on the berth.

"Who, nut job? Nah, but dont worry. We wont hold it against you. I'm Swerve by the way." Swerve greets.

"Tailgate. I-wait a minute. Have we taken off? Does Nova Prime know I'm on board?" Tailgate asks.

We exchange looks before Ratchet asks,"Nova Prime?"

"I had a bit of an accident. Have we reached Benzuli?" Tailgate asks.

"Tailgate, I think your a bit confused." I say.

He shakes his head and politely says,"No ma'am. I don't believe so. This is the Ark Right?"

"Hold on-you think this is the Ark? The original Ark? I don't quite know how to break this to you but you've been out of action for-

"Wait! Stop! Stop!" Swerve interrupts Ratchet. "I'll give you half my energon rations forever if you let me tell him."

"Just do it nicely." Ratchet warns.

Swerve nods. He then stands in front of Tailgate and places his servos on his shoulders. "My dear, dear Tailgate. You know when your hooked up to your recharge slab and your in sleeper mode and you're relying on your Chronometer to reactivate you a few hours later...? And you know how sometimes the tremer doesn't work and you wake up later than expected..."

"Wheres this going Swerve?" Tailgate asks while looking very confused.

Swerve then leans in close to Tailgates audio receptor and whispers to him.

Tailgate then tenses up and loudly yells in shock. "Six million years?!" Then the poor mech glitches and passes out.

**Wow! The longest chapter I've done in a while. My fingers are actually cramping, but its worth it! I hope yall like it! Please tell me what you think! I couldn't put the shout outs at the top cause I'm having to use WordPad, which doesn't work all that well. **

**ManyGamePlayer: Here You Go! **

**Jazzy the Jazz: I'm glad it does. That's always the goal. Lol! :)**

**RoboDork97: I'm glad! Lol!**

**OptimusPrimesGirl213: Thank You! I'll try my best! :)**


	4. Never Easy

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone has been okay with all this snow and ice we have going on. It's been messing with the internet where I am so updating has been difficult. I haven't even gone to school or work all week, and I've got a bad case of cabin fever! It's driving me crazy!**

**ManyGamePlayer: Here you go! Sorry it wasn't sooner.**

**Jazzy the Jazz: He is isn't he! I always pictured him acting different around a special friend. **

**RoboDork97: SPOILER ALERT! He does. Lol!**

We all stare at the passed out bot. I turn to Swerve and say," I thought Ratchet said to break it to him nicely."

" I did. I swear!" He defends himself. " But I'm sure he would have reacted the same no matter how I told him."

"Well, at least he knows now." Ratchet says. " Now the hard part is getting him transitioned back into society."

I look sadly at Tailgate and say," Aww poor guy. I feel bad for him."

" Then that makes you the perfect candidate to help him. I'm voluntering you to help him transition." Ratchet says.

Normally I would hate it when he does stuff like this but looking at Tailgate, who literally missed the entire war, I feel compeled to listen this time. " I don't mind."

The door opens and in walks the flame colored captain. " Hey Ratchet." He greets.

"Rodimus." Ratchet greets back.

"Came by to congradulate you for the job well done in all those repairs. You truely are the best there is." Rodimus says.

"Most of that thanks should go to my assistant. Otherwise, I may have lost some if I didn't have an extra set of hands." Ratchet replies.

Noticing me for the first time Rodimus looks at me with a mixture of shock and awe. It's funny at first but then it starts to unnerve me.

Ratchet doesn't appreciate it and steps into his line of vision, blocking me from view. " You have a problem Rodimus?"

This shakes him out of his spell but just ignores Ratchet and looks past him at me. " So your Ratchet's assistant? Gotta say, I'm surprised/"

"Yeah I could tell. If the staring was anything to go by." I reply.

He smirks and walks around Ratchet and up to me. "Forgive me. It's hard to look at someone as beautiful as you and not stare."

Not used to mechs being bold to say stuff like that I can't stop my cheekplates darkening with an energon blush.

He notices this and smirks bigger. " I'm Rodimus by the way. Former Prime and captian of the Lost Light. Who might you be?"

"Shadowmist. Nice to meet you." I reply politely.

"Shadowmist huh? That's a beautiful name ya got there, and its very nice to meet you too." He replies practically purring his words.

My blush darkens as I'm unable to come up with a response. Thankfully I see Ratchet walk up and beside me. He crosses hit arms as he glares at Rodimus. " Are you quiet done?" He asks in growing anger.

Rodimus ignores the question and asks," How do you know her Ratch?"

"She happens to be my goddaughter." Ratchet replies stiffly.

Rodimus' optics widen at that. "Your-your goddaughter? Are you for real?"

"I am. What of it?" Ratchet asks.

"Nothing. Might I say that you have one beautiful goddaughter?" Rodimus replies going back to his cool guy persona.

" No you many not." Ratchet replies.

The occupants in the room, including myself, laugh at Ratchets response. Rodimus doesn't find it as funny as we do.

"Well everything seems to be in order. Guess I'll let you get back to it." Rodimus says then turning to leave. Before he walks out the door he turns to me and with a smile says," See ya later Shadowmist." Then hes gone.

"The nerve of that flame stickered glitch. I should beat his helm in." Ratchet mutters angrily under his breath.

"I'm assuming this sort of thing happens often?" Rung asks me.

"Me getting hit on or Ratchet threatening them?" I ask.

"Both, since I'm sure their interconnected." Rung says.

"Not as often as you might think, since Ratchet usually scares mechs off first. I've turned it into a game...who cracks first. Ratchet or the mech." I reply in good humor.

Everyone laughs. " You know something? Your alright." Swerve says excitedly.

"Uh thanks. I like to think so." I say jokingly.

"We should totally hang out. Your completely cool." Swerve says.

"How about we make sure everythings taken care of first. Didn't Drift say two bots were still missing?" I ask.

"Yes and Chromdome just asked for some extra help." Ratchet says.

"Me and Tailgate can go. Fresh air would do him some good." Swerve volunteers.

Ratchet seems a little hesitant to let them so I volunteer as well. " I'll go to Ratch. That way I can do any field repairs if anyone needs immediate attention."

" Well, alright. Just please be careful." He states.

"We will." I then turn to the two minibots." Alright you two. Lets get going."

After getting their coordinates from Ratchet we head out the ship and towards where Chromedome is. I suggest Tailgate walk in order to test out his new legs. He quickly agrees and I walk with him so hes not the only one while Swerve is in alt mode.

As we walk/drive Tailgate says," You were right about going outside. I feel better already."

"It didn't look good back then-your eyes were fizzing and there was a lot of twitching going on. It was like watching Ultra Magnus' resist the urge to tidy his desk. So...how about showing me your alt mode?" Swerve asks.

"Miss Shadowmist said I should take things easy. I barely moved for six million years-ful conversion is gonna hurt like hell." Tailgate states.

"Exactly. So no alt mode for a while. Your body still has to get used to just bring awake." I say.

"Don't worry Ms. Shadowmist I wont mess up yours and the other doctors hard work." He says sweetly.

"I have no doubt. Oh, you dont have to call me miss. You can just call me Shadowmist." I reply.

"Sorry. I'm so used to calling every femme miss. My creators always told me to treat them with the utmost respect, and so I do."

"Did you meet a lot of femmes before you fell offline?" I ask.

"Oh yes. There were as many femmes as there were mechs. Isn't it still that way?" Tailgate asks.

My expression falls at that."Unfortunately no. I haven't even seen another femme in vorns."

"Oh Im sorry! I wouldn't have said anything if I knew." Tailgate apologizes.

"It's okay. I've gotten used to it." I reassure.

"Makes snese now why everyone I saw come in looked at you like they didn't believe what they were seeing." Tailgate states.

"Yeah, I've gotten used to that too." I say with a laugh.

"I can look out for you if you want. I can keep any unsavory mechs away from you. I can be your own personal bodyguard." Tailgate exclaims cutely. So cutely infact that I don't have the spark to decline.

"Well who am I to deny the protection of the noble and just Tailgate. I'd be honored." I reply.

He giggles at my words and says,"Well I don't know about that, but I promise to be the best bodyguard ever."

Feeling left out Swerve asks," Alright back to you. What do you do anyway? What does OSAL stand for?''

Tailgate looks at his arm and says," What? Oh this-it should say Bomb Disposal. I was with the Primal Vanguard-off world peacekeeping stuff you know, the usual silly heroics, you?"

"I'm a metallurgist." Swerve answers.

"A metallurgist? In my day we called them skin specialists." Tailgate says.

Suddenly Tailgate points ahead of us and says," Whats that on the horizon? I thought it was some kind of monument, but it looks like a giant memory stick."

Swerve transforms and says," That'll be Rewind giving his transformation cog a spin. Which means Chromedome cant be far behind. I tell you, theyre closer than rack n ruin. Come on."

The three of us make our way to the pair as Swerve says," Lets go say hello."

"Did you forget that we're supposed to meet up with them?" I ask.

"Details details." Swerve replies while waving me off.

"Good to meet you properly Tailgate. When we saw you yesterday yo were having a bit of an episode." Rewind greets Tailgate.

"Yeah, I thought I'd killed nut-job."

"Where are you two headed anyway?" I ask Chromedome.

"Back to the Lost Light. Haven't you heard? Brainstorms found the remains of Hyperion and Polaris. It looks like they were caught up in a piece of the ship when they-

Suddenly a blue and red mech crashes to the ground right by us. He's also haolding a gun in his hand.

"-crashed." Chromedome finishes his sentence.

"How many mechs are we gonna see fall out of the sky?! I exclaim.

"I know. What are the chances?" Rewind asks.

The mystery mech then stands up and says," Claw."

"It's Skids right? What are you doing here? We all thought you were de-

"Just take off the pit forsaken claw!" The mech I now know as Skids yells at Chromedome.

"Okay okay! So fiddly." Chromedome replies. He then takes a device off his back, right between his winglets.

Immediately after weapons pop up on the mystery mech. He then starts running off while yelling,"Finally! Alright then Mr. Persistant. Lets dance!"

He then jumps up and starts attacking this huge orange bot thing that seems to pop out of nowhere. He attacks with such agility and grace that its a bit hypnotizing.

"Rewind, I hope your recording this?" I ask.

"I don't have a camera bolted to my head for nothing Shadow." He replies.

"Nice moves! Who are you? An ex wreaker? One of the warriors elite? An old pit fighter?" Swerve asks excitedly.

The mech I now know as Skids turns to us and says,"I'm a theortician."

"Why didn't you use your handgun? Before I removed the claw you were just holding it." Chromedome asks.

"What are you talking about?" Skids asks looking confused.

"The gun in your hand. The handgun." Chromedome adds.

Skids look at his hand and upon seeing the gun says," Oh that. I-I didn't realize that was there."

I scrunch up my face thoughtfully. I then walk up to him. "Are you alright?"

At first he looks surprised that I'm talking to him but then looks confused and asks, "Um yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem sort of scattered and disoriented. Are you suffering from memory problems of some sort?" I ask.

"Uh yeah actually. I can't seem to remember much before I jumped out of that ship a little while ago. How did you know that?" He asks amazed.

"Call it a hunch. Could you lean your head down?" I ask.

"Um sure." He bends down slightly so his head is level with mine.

I run my servos around his head looking and feeling for any head injuries that may have caused memory loss. I don't even notice the slightly embarrassed look as well as a light energon blush on his cheeks.

I lean back when I don't find anything and say, "I can't feel any external damage that could have caused your memory loss but I'll run a scan when we get back to the ship."

"Oh. T-Thanks." He replies sheepishly.

"Never mind all that. What was that thing chasing you?" Swerve asks.

"You mean you don't recognize it either?" Skids asks.

"Come on Rodimus is waiting for us. We can compare notes on the ship. You need a lift Skids?" Chromedome asks.

"Hey. Anyone seen Tailgate?" Rewind asks.

"I'm over here!" He calls out. He's squatting next to the head of that thing, examining it.

"Whats ya got Tailgate?" I ask.

"Oh nothing." He replies before walking back over to us.

We make our way back to the ship and to the command deck where everyone is gathered. "Whats everyone gathered for?" I ask.

"Supposedly Rodimus is making an announcement." Chromedome answers.

"And he needs us all as an audience to do that?" I ask.

Rewind laughs as he says, "I think it makes it more dramatic that way."

"Where is he anyway?" I ask.

"Up there. Standing above everyone else as usual." Chromedome says while pointing to the balcony.

I look up and see him as well as Ultra Magnus and Drift. Rodimus catches my gaze and immediately grins and waves at me.

I quickly avert my gaze, not wanting to encourage him.

Rewind pats my arm as he laughs. "Shadow, I think you have a not so secret admirer."

"Please don't even joke." I plead.

"What? Who can blame the mech. Your a complete babe." Rewind adds.

"Oddly enough I don't think your making her feel better." Chromedome tells Rewind.

"What? I don't think she realizes how likable she is. I'm just trying to boost her self esteem, as any good friend would." Rewind says.

"It's not my self esteem that's the problem. My post war outlook is." I reply.

"I think you'll change your mind when you find the right mech, and Domey and I will help you find the right one." Rewind declares.

I laugh and say, "That's real sweet of you but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

Chromedome puts his arm around my shoulder and says, "That's perfectly fine. Honestly, I don't think any mechs good enough for you anyway."

"He especially thinks Prowls not." Rewind adds.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't see how he acts around you? He really likes you." Rewind says.

"No. You've got it all wrong. We've been friends since sparklinghood." I reply.

"That's usually how it works. Two bots are friends for a long time then one develops feelings for the other. The other denies it but eventually realizes their feelings for the other resulting in them admitting their love to one another and living happily ever after." Rewind gushes.

"You've been reading too many love stories. Prowl and I are just good friends. That's it." I reply.

"Good. His temper would complicate things anyway." Chromedome says. He then turns to Rewind. "So no more of this her and Prowl nonsense."

"Alright alright. Just saying that's how it usually goes. I can't help it if I'm a sucker for a good love story." He replies.

Chromedome can't help but smile and hug his Conjunx Endura. Having been friends with him so long I can tell when hes smiling even behind that face mask of his.

In that moment of silence I hear Swerves voice. "So you gonna show me your alt mode?"

I look and see him, Tailgate, Skids, and Rung standing together. I decide to be nosy and walk over. "What is it with you and alt modes?" I ask once I'm standing with them.

"He's obsessed!" Tailgate exclaims. He then turns back to Swerve. "Its not polite to ask someone what they turn into! How'd you like it if I kept- Ooh alright then, but I'm taking it slow okay?"

"Tell you what; I'll speak to Skids and pop back in about six million years, yeah?" Swerve says jokingly. He then turns to Skids as Tailgate actually tries to transform, but its been so long its proving to be challenging.

Swerve gets Skids attention and says, "Hey! I've been thinking 'Swerve and Skids' yeah...? Okay then: 'Skids and Swerve.'"

"The mouth is moving but the words; they make no sense." Skids replies dryly.

"I'm saying we should team up! Do you want to team up? Cos we definitely should." Swerve asks.

Skids then leans down and in aggravation says, "Listen Swerve. I thought this was gonna be a quick trip, but the guy over there with the eyebrows says we're on some sort of quest..."

"Uh-huh, we've got to find the twelve fragments of the Primal Key, unlock the infinity gate, travel sideways in time, defeat the agents of chaos, and restore order to the multiverse." Swerve states.

Skids looks unamused.

"Don't listen to him. Hes a compulsive story teller. That is no where near what we're doing." I state.

"What are we doing exactly?" Skids asks.

"We're actually looking for the Knights of Cybertron, a mythical group of supremely powerful do-gooders who left our home world 10 million ago to civilize the galaxy, leaving a trail of breadcrumbs in the form of a star map inside a dead matrix." Swerve answers.

"Yeah...I kinda like the first one better." Skids replies.

Suddenly Rodimus gets everyone's attention. "Everyone-your attention for a moment. Today was, er...today was not a good day. Thanks to accidents beyond our control three of our number-three of our friends-are no longer with us. Is it better or worse that they died during peacetime? I don't know, but I do know that I'll miss them, and that they'll want us to press on. 'Till all are one.

Once we've pinpointed our location on the matrix map we'll set course for Crystal City, where we'll invite the Circle of Light-the first disciples of the Knights of Cybertron- to accompany us on our journey. In the meantime, does anybody have any pressing questions? I know that this is a time for mourning-for quiet reflection-but does anyone have anything important to ask that absolutely cannot wait?"

"I do yeah." Whirl loudly announces. "What are we gonna call ourselves? When I was in the wreakers we called ourselves...well, we called ourselves 'The Wreakers'. It was a good name. I look around me and I'm embarrassed. I've never seen such a sorry bunch of has beens and hangers on. Well, I don't even know who half of you are. So yeah, we need a decent name if nothing else."

"How about-everyone ready for this?- The Crusadercons!" Serve exclaims loudly.

"The Cruscadercons?" Rodimus asks unsurly.

"Yep." Swerve says.

"As in Decepticons." Rodimus asks.

"Not necessarily. The Crusadercons. Man, the more you say it, the cooler it sounds." Swerve says.

"Someone hears that they're gonna think we're Decepticons." Skids states.

"What, so it has to end in Bot?" Swerve asks.

"Well...yeah. Omnibots, Monsterbots, duobots...its kind of an unwritten rule isn't it." Skids adds.

"Forget the rules! The wars over-its time to reclaim the suffix!" Swerve finishes.

The three mechs on the balcony start to talk among themselves while looking worried, except for Rodimus who starts to look excited.

The longer they converse the more worried I get. The three mechs then turn back to all of us and Rodimus says, "Listen up everyone. There's been a bit of an incident on the lower decks. Nothing to worry about, but as a precaution. I'd like everyone to pair off, find a habitation suite, and wait inside until I give the all clear. Everyone, that is except Ratchet, Trailbreaker, Chromedome, and Shadowmist-you four are with me. Just a precautionary measure in response to something absolutely unremarkable and actually quite boring. But if anyone here does happen to carry industrial strength energy dampeners or turn into a nullification booth or is able to generate level 9 containment fields, then hey, feel free to tag along...so, um...till all are one."

I quickly head to Ratchet, whose standing at the door. "Ratch, whats going on?" I ask worriedly.

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him, which only worries me further. "Ratch?"

"Stay close to me alright? Do NOT get out of my sight at any time. Understand?" He orders.

"Ratch, your scaring me. Whats going on?" I ask.

He sighs and says, "I'll tell you when we get there. Lets go." Since his arm is still around me he easily leads me out the door.

**Well there y'all go! Sorry it wasn't posted sooner but the internet where I'm at has been going on and off and that makes it hard to update. **


	5. Sparkeaters

**GA-Sparkeaters**

**Hello again! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but my grandfather passed away, which left me with no motivation to update any of my stories. So, I'm sorry about that. Oh, I never put this in here so I need to do it now; I own nothing from the comics. The only thing that's mine is Shadowmist and her place in the story. **

**Jazzy the Jazz: Of course he is LOL! He's fun to write!**

**RoboDork97: You caught me! Lol!**

When we reach the lower decks we see Chromedome, Rewind, Trailbreaker, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and Drift standing over a dead mech. looking closer I see the gaping hole in his chest, where his spark used to be.

Drift notices us walking up first and waves us over. I stand next to him and get right down to business, deciding I'll properly catch up with him later. "So what's happened? Ratchet didn't inform me."

"It appears we have a sparkeater on board." He replies.

My optics widen at that. "A sparkeater?! I thought those were just myths. Even if that's what it is, how the frag did it get on board?!

"We don't know. We've deduced that it was on here when the ship was purchased." He replies.

"Well thats not good cause now its loose. Who knows where that thing is now?" I comment.

"Don't you worry Shadow. I'll take care of it." Rodimus says quite smugly.

I roll my optics and choose to ignore him. I then squat down next to the body to examine it, with Ratchet kneeling opposite of me.

"I didn't think they were real. I thought they were like the Shimmer of the Necrobot or the Seething Moon." Trailbreaker states.

"People are afraid to believe. Sparkeaters, Cybervons, Soulsnatchers...The Nightmare with a Thousand Names." Drift says.

"Yeah, but has anyone actually seen one before?" Trailbreaker asks.

"I once arrested a Decepticon who thought he was a sparkeater. He called himself the dark assassin, devourer of souls and propagator of infinite sin. His real name was Blip." Ultra Magnus states.

"I've got twenty-nine seconds of grainey footage that's supposed to show a sparkeater attacking the Gimlin Facility on Varas Centralus. Varis or Veris. One of the two." Rewind comments. "Maybe Verus? You know, it could actually be-

"Enough!" Ratchet interrupts. "Enough prattle! Has everyone forgotten about the dead Autobot?"

"Ore. That's his-I think his names Ore." Rewind says.

"All of you-you're so quick to blame the boogieman. Yes, this Autobot has suffered massive trauma, but in my line of work that's not unusual." Ratchet says.

Trailbreaker then picks something up off the floor and says, "Okay then-explain this. A brain module sitting outside a body without a head wound. Now I'm no doctor, but that strikes me as intensely wrong."

"Whoa. Two questions." Rewind interrupts. "One: Are we saying he vomited up his own brain? And two: Can I please go home now?"

I pat Rewind on his leg comfortingly and I receive one back on my shoulder.

"It's Rossums Trinity, isn't it? The spark, the brain module, and the transformation cog are interrconnected. Damage to one can cause the others to shut down. The sparkeater paralyzed him by disconnecting his brain module but wanted to preserve the integrity of the spark..." Chromedome explains.

"Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah. Here's a novel suggestion: Why doesn't everyone stop talking and let Shadow and I inspect the body?!" Ratchet asks sarcastically.

Ratchet and I inspect the body for a few more minutes. Since Ratchets an actual medic he has the equipment as a part of him to properly inspect him. After he's done we stand and Ratchet says, "Okay, so it is a sparkeater-if that's what you want to call it. Technically, it's a robocarnivorous entity: a technoparasite that invades a host and then sustains itself by feeding off-

"Off sentience itself." Drift interrupts.

"For the record, Drift? Don't ever ever finish my sentences." Ratchet snaps.

"Watch it Ratchet." I warn.

He gives me a look that says we'll talk later.

Rodimus walks up to Chromedome and gives him a knowing look as he says, "I'd like a **second opinion **Chromedome."

Chromedome sighs and says, "And there was me thinking you'd invited me along for my dry wit."

Immediately knowing what he means I ask Chromedome, "Is this really necessary?"

"Well, it is the best way to get information from this mech." Rodimus states.

"I wasn't talking to you." I reply.

Rodimus looks surprised at my putting him off like that but I ignore him by turning to Chromedome and asking, "Is it safe to do this on a corpse?"

Chromedome smiles behind his facemask and pats my head. "Don't worry I've done this before."

I nod not really liking this but don't say anything.

Chromedome turns to Ratchet and asks, "Ratchet, could you put his brain back in his head? With corpses, I prefer to go through the eye socket."

Drift has an uneasy look on his face as he says, "I cannot begin to tell you what's wrong with that sentence."

I walk over to Drift and pat his arm reassuringly. "Gives you an uneasy feeling doesn't it?"

He nods and when he notices my worry for Chromedome having to do this he places his arm around my shoulder and hugs me to him.

I smile in thanks and lean into him, which gets looks from both Ratchet and Rodimus.

After looking at us and placing the brain back in the corpses head Chromedome kneels next to it. He then extends long sharp needles from the tips of all of his fingers.

"What-the hell-is he doing?" Trailbreaker asks in confusion.

"Something stupid. Something he promised he'd give up. He's a-well, technically he's a mnemosurgeon. A neuroscientist who specializes in memory." Rewind replies.

"Oh, 'mnemo' with an M. 'Cos when yo say it out loud it sounds like-anyway." Trailbreaker trails off.

"I don't quite get the science of it but he knows the brain so intimately that he's able to read memories and -and other stuff too. Stuff we don't talk about." Rewind adds.

"But-Ores dead! A big, red slab of dead!" Trailbreaker argues.

"Which makes this **tricky. **I might only be able to access the last few moments. See; after they die the details...tend to get a little sketchy." Chromedome interrupts. He then sinks his needles into the corpse and proceeds to gather his memories.

Rewind starts to fidget nervously so I grab his arm and pull him to me.

"Does that hurt him?" Drift asks.

"It affects him in some way so I think the more intense the memory the stronger the affect." I reply.

With that said Chromedome pulls back from the body while letting out a pained scream.

Rewind and I quickly kneel next to him as he falls on his back while grabbing his head. "The worse the death, the more painful the memories. First thing you ever said to me." Rewind tells him.

"What did you see Chromedome? Was it a sparkeater?" Rodimus asks.

Ratchet and I help Chormedome up as he says, "If by sparkeater you mean freaky, mad eyed, psychopath who floats above the ground with half his head missing and dead souls in his guts, then yeah, I'd say we've got a positive I.D."

"That's bad." Ultra Magnus comments.

"How bad? On a scale of one to Megatron..." Rewind asks.

"It's in its resurgent phase. Ore was its first proper feed in a long time-now that it's discovered its tastes for fresh sparks. It won't be so delicate." Ultra Magnus replies.

"This is a dark and troubling omen. Sparkeaters are drawn to pain and emotional trauma. I don't know what the neutrals were up to but horrific things must have happened on this ship. We're being punished." Drift says.

Ratchet scoffs and says, "With all due respect Drift, I don't think I've ever heard such a load of-

"Ratchet! Would you stop doing that?!" I scold.

"Do what?" He asks.

"Putting everything he does and says down. It's really getting on my circuits." I reply.

"What should you care of my opinion of him?" Ratchet asks getting aggravated.

"He happens to be a good friend of mine." I state.

He scoffs and says, "An ex con isn't the ideal friend I have in mind for you."

I notice Drifts expression fall at that. I go to chew out Ratch for that until I'm interrupted by Rewind saying, "Shock! I said Ore. I meant Shock. His names Shock, sorry everyone."

"Okay, let's find this thing. Magnus has sealed all the interior doors, so we'll be confined to the corridors." Rodimus says.

"It'll be disoriented after gorging itself. Once it finds its bearings it'll go after the brightest spark. It sounds like its carrying semi-digested sparks, so best bot shoot at it. Containment is key." Ratchet advises.

"Split into teams and scour the upper decks. Drift and I will stay here and try to find out how the neutrals kept it trapped for so long." Rodimus orders.

"You're not coming with us?" Ultra Magnus asks.

"No need. It'll come back here and I'll be waiting." Rodimus replies.

"And you're sure of this because..." Ultra Magnus asks.

"Because Ratchet said it would go after the brightest-look I've just got a hunch, okay?" Rodimus argues.

"Alright fine. Everyone, move out." Ultra Magnus orders.

"Wait up Shadow!" Rodimus stops me before I can walk off.

"What is it?" I ask.

"How about you stay with me and Drift? We could use an extra set of hands?" He adds.

"Actually I'd rather she come with me." Ratchet argues.

Still mad at him for insulting Drift I say, "I'll be fine with them. They may need a medic."

Ratchet goes to argue but when Magnus urges him to hurry he just says, "Fine, but you better be careful and NOT go off alone." With that said he leaves with everyone.

Rodimus laughs and says, "I didn't peg Ratchet for a mother hen."

"You have no idea." I reply dryly.

"He's just showing he cares." Drift says, still a little hurt from Ratchets comment.

I hug his arm and say, "I'm sorry about what he said. Please don't take it to spark."

He smiles while rubbing my helm. "It's alright. I'm used to it."

"Shouldn't have to be." I grumble unhappily.

He keeps smiling and says, "As long as you aren't bothered by my past then that's all that matters."

Feeling left out Rodimus says, "Hate to interrupt but let's go investigate the rooms. Maybe that will tell us something."

"Of course." Drift replies as we separate and follow Rodimus.

As we search the rooms Rodimus asks me about anything and everything. He says it's to get to know me so I just answer the ones I don't mind him knowing the answers to.

We then come to a room with turbofox corpuses inside. It doesn't take a genius to figure this out.

Rodimus whips out his communicator and contacts Rung after Magnus tells him the sparkeater may be after him. "It's Rung right? Ultra Magnus says you might have a sparkeater on your tail, in which case I'm sorry. We thought everyone would be safe in their rooms, but it seems the hab suite doors are a lot thinner than the ones down here. The engine rooms have reinforced walls. We think the neutrals managed to trap the sparkeater and feed it turbofoxes to keep it docile. Listen Rung, I need you to do something for me. I need you to head down here, to the engine rooms and bring the sparkeater with you. I'll be waiting. Don't worry, I've got a plan-and it's a cracker."

He then disconnects the call.

"So basically you're using Rung as bait?" I ask accusingly.

He at least has the decency to look sheepish. "Well kind of, but don't worry. He won't be in any danger. I've got a plan to get rid of the sparkeater without Rung getting hurt.

"And how are you going to manage that?" I ask.

"No time to explain, but believe me when I say it'll work. Now, let's get to the engine room." Rodimus says before running off. Drift and I quickly follow after him.

As we're running I hear a screeching noise coming from one of the rooms. Without thinking I stop and listen closer. Drift and Rodimus don't notice I've stopped so they run off without me. I look at the door to my right and walk up to it when I realize the noises are coming from there.

I manage to get the door open and walk inside. It's dark so I'm not able to see as well, but thankfully the light from the hall helps. I look around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Seeing nothing I sigh. "Guess I better get back often before they realize I'm gone." I then turn and head back towards the door. Suddenly a scrapping noise and then a crash fill the room. I jump at the noise. I'm reluctant to turn around because I know once I do something will be there, like in those horror vids I used to watch. I take a deep breath and slowly turn around to find...

...nothing.

I sigh in relief as I try to calm my frantic spark. I turn back towards the door but let out a startled yelp at the form standing right behind me.

I've never seen a sparkeater, but this...thing looked every bit the part. It was a sickly green and grey color, lanky, missing armor, and all around menacing. I'm so surprised at this things appearance that I can't even make myself move.

The sparkeater stares at me for a moment. It then starts to drool and growl. Only when it starts moving towards me do I remember how to move. I run towards the door, intent on getting away from that thing. Unfortunately, it's smarter than I give it credit for and wraps a tentacle around my waist and tosses me into the wall farthest from the door.

I groan and rub my head from where it hit the wall.

The sparkeater stalks towards me, intent on devouring my spark. It reaches out another tentacle towards me but I manage to activate the blades hidden in my arm and slice right through it.

The creature howls at its tentacle being cut then growls angrily at me.

I keep swinging my blades in order to keep it away from me. I see an opening and make a mad dash under its arm. I quickly contact Drift on my com. "Drift! Come to my location quick! That thing is intent on making me its next meal!"

"Shadow! Wh-

Drift is interrupted by the sparkeater slamming its claws into the side of my head, where my audio is, thus damaging my com link receiver.

"Scrap." I hiss as I lay on my front on the floor with energon seeping from the wound in my helm. I try to get up, but my helm wound leaves me feeling disoriented so moving isn't an option. The sparkeater leans over me, its drool dripping onto my armor and prepares to eat my spark.

I shut my eyes tight and wait for the pain that I know is coming.

I suddenly hear footsteps and before I know it the sparkeater is knocked off of me. I look and see Rodimus fighting off the creature. I then feel someone gently place their hand on my back. "Shadow, are you okay?" I hear Drift ask.

"Hurts." Is all I manage to say.

"Don't worry. I'll get you to Ratchet." He replies. Sorry in advance if moving you hurts, but I've got to get you to safety." Drift replies.

He then, as gently as he can, picks me up and holds me bridal style.

I moan at the movement and lean my head to rest on Drifts chest.

"Rodimus, I've got her. Let's go." Drift exclaims.

Before I know it we're running down the hall to wherever it is we're going. Rodimus takes the lead and Drift follows him until we reach the engine room. "Drift, get ready." Rodimus orders.

Drift nods and walks over to the corner of the room and gently sits me down. "You'll be safe over here until I can get you to Ratchet. Stay here." He then goes back over to Rodimus.

Soon Rung and Skids come into the room. "Rung! Over here!" Rodimus yells from his spot by the quantum engine.

Rung and Skids rush over.

Rodimus stretches out his arm for Rung as he says, "I'm sorry. What I'm about to do isn't very pleasant." He then grabs Rungs arm and pulls.

"Hey!" Skids protests as Rung is made to stand in front of Rodimus with his arms spread wide.

"Rodimus please-I must protest! You're hurting me!" Rung exclaims.

Drift holds Skids back from helping him.

"Can you hear me Perceptor?" Rodimus yells outloud.

"Yes. The intercoms picking you up loud and clear. I've shielded the thrusters like you asked, but this plan of yours- I want to place on record my severe reservations." Perceptor says over the intercom.

"Dully noted and ignored. Now get ready!" Rodimus replies. He then turns to the sparkeater thats entered the room and says, "Hurry up ugly-your dinners getting cold feet."

The sparkeater lunges at the pair and at the last second Rodimus pushes Rung out of the way. He then grabs ahold of the sparkeater and tries to keep it from attacking him. He then shoves it against the quantum generator and exclaims, "Now Perceptor! Now!"

"Initiating quantum jump!" Perceptor says over the intercom.

The ship then lunges like it did when we last quantum jumped. When the feeling and movement stop I look at Rodimus and see that he managed to get the sparkeater stuck in the generator, but has also got his arms snagged as well.

"Wow. That was just-wow." Drift says.

"And I thought I was the risk taker." Skids comments.

"First rule of interstellar travel: Never stand next to a quantum generator when it's about to flout the laws of nature." Rodimus says with a grin.

"Alright now that that's over; anyone that's injured report to medical bay now." Ultra Magnus orders. "That means you Rodimus."

"Yeah yeah." He replies while waving his stubbed arms, the quantum generator having ripped them off. He then proceeds to walk towards the door, but stops when he sees me in the corner. He rushes over and kneels down at my left side. "You okay?"

"She's over here Ratchet." Drift exclaims.

I hear footsteps running over to me and soon I see, although blurry, Ratchet kneeling next to me with Drift standing behind him. Ratchet gently grabs the sides of my face and examines the wound on my head. "Frag Shadow. I told you not to go off on your own. Now tell me what's wrong. Can you see?"

"Blurry." I reply tiredly, trying to fight sleep. "Com dead…head hurts…feel dizzy."

"Let's get you to med bay." Ratchet replies. He then picks me up and walks towards the door. "If anyone else needs repairs follow me. Most severe first."

The injured, as well as some non-injured follow Ratchet to med bay. I do well about staying awake during the walk. When we arrive I notice Tailgate laying on one of the berths. "What's wrong with you?" Ratchet asks him.

Tailgate immediately looks embarrassed. "Um-well I kinda-I tried transforming and-well it didn't work. Now my legs are stuck."

Ratchet sighs and says, "I'll get to you in a little while. I have a few more serious injuries to fix."

Noticing me in Ratchets arms, Tailgate looks worried and asks, "Is she okay?"

"She will be." Ratchet replies. "I want no interruptions while I'm repairing her." He places me on a berth and gets to work. He puts me into stasis to better work on me.

After a while I wake up, with my vision back to normal and only a slight ache from the wound on my head. In the berth a few feet from me I see Tailgate laying on his front as Ratchet works on him.

I turn my attention to Ultra Magnus talking to a sitting Rodimus, whose admiring his news arms that Ratchet must have built for him while I was out. "How are the arms?" Magnus asks.

"Good as new. Actually, they are new. Ratchet rebuilt them from scratch." Rodimus replies.

"Rodimus, what you did-

"Hey don't mention it. You know what they say; no guts, no glory." Rodimus interrupts.

"-was completely unacceptable. If you want to put your own life at risk, go ahead. But using Rung like that..." Magnus continues.

"Are you lecturing me? Is this a lecture?" Rodimus asks getting annoyed.

"No. This is me telling you something that no one else will. Certianly not Drift. He look at you in awe, as if you're some kind of...I don't know." Magnus replies.

Rodimus glares at him and says, "Remember who you're talking to. While you're on this ship you answer to me, not the other way around. Are we clear about that? Not the other way around."

I huff at the tone he uses, realizing he's one of **those **captians. My attention goes back to Tailgate and Ratchet when I hear him say, "There. Some scrap metal had found it's way into your transformation cog. Dunno how I missed it the first time."

"Doc..?" Tailgate asks.

"Hmm?" Ratchet replies while continuing to work on him.

"I know the wars over and everything, but I've been hearing about what happened. About how people took sides, and about how- even now, even when it shouldn't- your alligence matters. And I've made a decision." Tailgate explains.

"Uh-huh." Ratchet mutters.

"I want to be a Decepticon." Tailgate adds.

**Well there yall are. I'm sorry again for not updating sooner, but with my grandpa passing away I really wasn't motivated. I hope to fix that so enjoy! :)**


	6. Downtime

**GA-Downtime**

**So sorry for the long wait on this update, but as I said in my newest update for Among the Stars, there have been a lot of things going on lately and I just haven't had the time. So here's an update to make up for that...hopefully. Enjoy**

My optics widen at Tailgate's declaration, "He wants to be a Decepticon? Does he even know what he's talking about?" I think to myself.

"With all due respect you missed the entire war. Can you really make a choice like that?" Ratchet asks.

"I've been talking to everyone and based on what they've told me yes I can." He replies.

"Yes but who you ask is going to be biased to the side they fought on, so you can't base your decision off of others opinions." I add.

"I understand what you're saying but I do believe I'm making the right choice." He replies sternly but respectfully.

I sigh and ask, "What's the point of picking a side now that the wars over?"

The fact that I missed an entire war is bad enough, so I want to at least belong to a side." He replies.

"You don't have to be on a side to belong Tailgate." I comment gently. Without waiting for a reply I tell Ratchet, "I'm going for a walk around the ship, be back later." I then walk out of the med bay.

As I roam down the halls I ponder more on my conversation with Tailgate. I'm just a bit aggravated at Tailgate. He missed the entire war so he doesn't understand enough to be able to make a choice like that. I'm not denying that both sides have done horrible things that they shouldn't have. However, the Decepticons were a group that typically did the more unethical acts. I suppose my opinion of them is probably biased, since it was the Cons who...

"Shadow!" someone yells interrupting my thoughts.

I turn and see Drift running up to me, which immediately brightens my mood. I wait for him to catch up as I happily exclaim, "Hey Drift!"

Once he reaches me he immediately does that polite little bow he does and then says, "I was hoping I would run into you."

I chuckle and say, "We haven't seen each other in what feels like forever, I nearly get marred by a sparkeater, and the only thing I get is a bow?"

He immediately straightens up and with a gentle smile warmly asks, "May I hug you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I reply just as warmly.

With that permission he pulls me into a tight hug. After a moment of just holding me he says, "I've really missed you."

"I missed you too." I reply. My voice a bit muffled from where my head is resting between his neck and shoulder.

Remembering that we are still in the hallway I pull back and say, "Now that things have managed to calm down what do you say we do some catching up?"

He smiles, not that he's stopped, and says, "That sounds wonderful."

"I thought so. So where's a good place to go on this ship?" I ask.

"That red and white minibot, Swerve I think, has opened a bar upon the ship. Perhaps you would like to converse there while I get us a beverage." He suggests hopefully.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Lead the way my dear mech." I reply.

He then offers his arm and I immediately take it. He leads us through different hallways until we reach our destination. When we walk inside I'm in awe of what I see. I was picturing a moderate sized room with an okay looking decor, but this isn't it. There's a bar at the far wall with stools in front of it. There are booths and tables all around the room and there's a sitting area that you step down into in the middle of the room. It's also glowing with dim lights, which gives it a warm atmosphere.

"You look surprised." Drift states jokingly when he sees my expression.

"Well, when you said Swerve opened a bar this isn't exactly what I was picturing." I reply jokingly.

He laughs and says, "Believe me neither did I, but for a simple ship bar it has a nice atmosphere don't you think?"

"It's actually kind of adorable, but enough talking about it. Let's find a place to sit and chat." I say.

He smiles and leads us to a booth in the corner of the room away from most of the crowd.

"What would you like to drink?" Drift asks.

"Surprise me, but nothing strong please." I request.

He nods and gets up to get us something. As he's gone someone else walks up to the table and I'm quick to notice the flamed colored paintjob. "Hello again Shadowmist. Heard you were out of the medbay. How ya feeling?" Rodimus asks.

"I'm better thank you." I reply.

"Good." His dementer changes to one even I can pick up on. He places a servo on the table and leans on it as he wears a, what some would call, a charming smile. "So I noticed ya sittin' here all by yourself and wondered if ya wanted some company?"

I can't help but roll my optics at what he's doing. "I actually already have company."

To further prove my point Drift walks back over and sits in the booth across from me. "I got a mercury energon. I remembered you used to like it and thought you still might." He says as he places the drink in front of me.

"Right as always. Thank you Drift." I thank him then taking a sip of the beverage. Swerve know what he's doing because this is really good.

"Good evening Rodimus." Drift greets the mech still standing at the table.

"Evening. So I've been meaning to ask because it's been bugging me, but how do you two know each other?" Rodimus asks.

"Shadowmist has been a dear friend of mine for a while now." Drift replies.

"Uh-huh. So how'd you two meet?" He asks.

"With all due respect Rodimus I haven't seen Drift in a while and I'd like to catch up with him." I reply politely.

His facial expressions and body language clearly say that he doesn't want to leave, but he respects my wishes and says, "Yeah no problem. Have at it. I'd really like to get to know you better Shadowmist so catch up with me later." With that said he walks off.

I sigh and Drift lets out a chuckle. "What?" I ask.

"I do believe that he's smitten with you." He replies.

I scoff at that. "You're delusional. So how have you been?"

"I've been good, thank you. I've been with Rodimus and Ultra Magnus for a while now. Mostly getting this expedition ready. How about yourself? Have you been well?" He asks.

"I've been fair. Been kind of off lately with all the mess on Cyberton going on." I reply.

"I understand. It isn't the home you expected to return to when the war ended." He replies.

"Who are we kidding? Cybertron isn't home anymore. The neutrals don't even want us there. It hurts that they hate us like they do when all we did was fight to give them a home to go back to." I reply sadly.

Drift reaches over and holds my hands in his. "You have such a soft spark, and I wish you wouldn't try to hide it like you do." He says so warmly that it makes me want to melt.

"Force of habit, though I don't think I have much of a soft side anymore." I state.

Drift starts to gently rub my hands with his thumbs and say, "Yes you do. You don't give yourself near enough credit. You're still just as beautiful on the inside as you are the outside."

I can't help but blush at his words. I duck my helm and sheepishly say, "I can always count on you to be sweet and encouraging."

"I'm just telling the honest truth. So it's safe to assume that you'll be assisting Ratchet in the med bay?" He comments.

"Of course. Who else could put with bedside manner?" I ask sarcastically.

He chuckles at that, then sobers a bit. "I don't think he likes me very much."

I raise my eyebrow plate at that. "Is this about what he said down in the basements? If so I told you not to take what he says to spark."

"I'm sorry Shadow. I know he's basing what he said on my past as a Decepticon, and just on that he'd be right that I'm not a good friend for you."

I sigh and say, "Drift, remember what you told me? That if I wasn't bothered by it then that's all that matters. Well, I'm not bothered by it so don't worry about it. As far as I'm concerned that never happened."

Drift smiles at my words and just gazes at me with a look I've only ever seem someone like Chromedome and Rewind give one another. It kinda gives me a hope that maybe, just maybe, the two of us could turn into something more. But that wouldn't be for a long while yet, if it ever were to happen. I'm the kind that likes to take things like this slowly, so that way a friendship has a better chance of being salvaged. It would be devastating if Drift and I were to ever stop being friends.

After a while of catching up we decide to head out. After finding out that Perceptor was on this ship I decide to pay him a visit. Thankfully Drift walks me to the labs since I have no clue about the layout of the ship. "Thanks for walking me."

"Your welcome. I'll see you later Shadow." He then gives me a hug goodbye and walks down the hall. Figuring he's working on a project I knock on the door to wait to be let in. After a few seconds of nothing I go to knock again when I raise my servo the door opens. The mech that opens it isn't Perceptor. It's a teal and orange winged mech wearing a faceplate. He raises an eye at the sight of me. "Well what do you know, a femme. I haven't seen a femme in a long time. What are you doing on this ship?"

I scoff at that. "That's kinda rude don't ya think?"

He holds his arms up in surrender. "Oh, no no. I didn't mean to offend you. I just haven't seen a femme in a long time is all."

"Apparently." I reply stiffly.

"Let's start over shall we? My names Brainstorm. All around genius and scientist. What's yours?"

"I'm Shadowmist and I'm looking for Perceptor. Is he in?" I ask.

"Nice name there, and yes Perceptors in, but I don't know why you'd wanna see him." He replies.

"That's no concern of yours anyway, so may I come in?" I ask.

"Sure, just don't touch anything. Some of the projects in here are rather delicate." He says while stepping to the side to give me room to walk in.

Realizing that I was rude to the mech I turn to him and say, "I'm sorry for being rude. That was unnecessary and I apologize." There's no need to make an enemy while I'm on this ship.

Brainstorm practically beams and says, "Awe what a polite little thing you are! Don't worry all is well. I wasn't exactly polite in the way I commented on you being a femme. Come on in and make yourself at home!" He then uses his arm to gesture into the lab.

I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Thank you." I walk in and look around the big lab area. Makes sense though because scientists need plenty of space to work. My gaze stops at the familiar red figure sitting at a counter hunched over what is most likely a project. I walk over quietly as to not disturb him. When I get right next to him and he still doesn't notice me, I lean down until my head is right next to his and say, "Hunching over is bad for your back struts."

Perceptor jumps at the unexpected voice right next to his audio and looks ready to yell at whoever interrupted him until he sees that it's me and his face softens. "Shadowmist?" He asks surprised that he's seeing me.

"The very same." I reply. "How ya been Percy?"

He smiles and then stands and gives me a hug. "I am most surprised to see you here. I never would have fathomed that you would be on this expedition. Are you here alone?"

I hug him back and then pull back to answer him. "Come on Perc. You couldn't expect me to stay on Cybertron could you? And no I'm not alone. I came with Ratchet to help in the med bay. I'm kinda surprised that you came."

"My expertise was required so I accepted the offer. It makes sense that you would assist Ratchet with repairs. As I recall you had a knack for medical work." He comments.

"Well I don't know about that." I reply.

"You're far too humble. So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asks.

"Well when I heard you were here I just had to come pay you a visit. It's been a little while since I've seen you." I reply.

"It has been a while hasn't it. I apologize for not making myself more accessible." He says regretfully.

"Oh please there's nothing to be sorry for. Knowing you, you probably were neck deep in some project like you always are." I say.

"Still, that does not excuse my isolation. Of course you know that you were always welcome to visit the labs." He states.

"I know, but I really hate to interrupt a scientist at work. Especially if they are working on an important project because I would hate to interrupt." I state.

"Awe. Aren't you just the most considerate little thing?" I hear Brainstorm comment as he walks up to us.

"I try…so I've been meaning to ask but what's with the briefcase?" I ask. I noticed it when I came in but didn't say anything. Now I'm curious because I see that it's handcuffed to his wrist.

Brainstorm practically beams as he holds up the briefcase and says, "Oh this? This is a very important project of mine that I've been working on. Top secret."

"Oh? Must be important if you've attached it to your wrist." I comment.

"Well of course. Can't risk anyone getting ahold of it can I?" He asks.

Perceptor sighs in annoyance and I turn to him and ask, "I'm guessing this is all you hear about?"

"I've heard more about it than I care to admit. Among other things." He replies.

"Alright enough about me. I have a question for you two." Brainstorm states.

"And that is?" I ask.

"Are you two sparkmates?" He asks.

Both Perceptor and I immediately freeze up at that and stutter. "W-what would make you think that?!"

"It's just a vibe that I'm getting. Plus when Perceptor saw you he hugged and smiled at you. I've never seen him do either, so you've gotta be pretty important for him to be that affectionate with. Also, you two look pretty adorable together. So am I right?" Brainstorm asks excitedly.

Both Perceptor and I blush at the accusation. "Y-you're quite wrong. I assure you that Shadowmist and I are not sparkmates." Perceptor stutters while trying to fight his blush.

Brainstorm stares at him seriously before saying, "I'm not buying it. You two look too good together and are too close to not be."

"We're not together. We're just good friends is all." I add.

Brainstorm slings an arm around my shoulders and says, "Awe there's no need to be shy! If you two aren't together yet then you will be, and I can help with that."

Perceptor separate's Brainstorm from me and says, "Please use what processor you do have and listen when I say that Shadowmist and I are not sparkmates and do not need your assistance in becoming so."

"Whatever you say Perceptor." He says as he shrugs off his words. Something tells me this won't be the last we hear of this topic from him.

I spend the next hour or so helping Percepetor and Brainstorm around in the lab while catching up with Perceptor. After a while I figure I better get back to the medbay before Ratchet blows a gasket. I "Bye Perceptor. See ya later."

"Goodbye to you as well. Please do come back as your assistance is always appreciated." He replies with a smile.

"I will…Bye to you too Brainstorm. It was nice to meet you." I say to the winged mech.

"You too Shadow. Now, if you need help admitting your feelings for Perceptor then come to me." Brainstorm replies with a smug smile.

I stiffen at that and say, "I told you we aren't together, nor are we interested in being together."

"Don't worry. I shall try to engrave that into his processor." Perceptor adds.

"Alright. Bye you too." I say before leaving the labs. As I'm walking down the halls I can't help but laugh at Brainstorms antics. Sure Perceptor is a great mech and quite handsome, but he isn't who I picture myself with…I already have someone else in mind.

When I reach the medbay I notice that the lights are off, so I figure Ratchet must be in recharge. The door whooshes open and I carefully and quietly walk inside. I almost make it to where my room is when the lights suddenly come on and I see Ratchet sitting on a berth with the controls to the lights in his hand. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?" I ask.

"Waiting up for a certain femme so I could ask her a few questions." He replies.

I roll my optics and say, "That's all fine and dandy but what's with the theatrics? You look like an angry sire waiting for his child to come home from being out past curfew."

"Perhaps I am, somewhat. Let me cut to the chase…what were you doing at Swerve's bar with Drift?" He asks.

I raise my eye at that and with an angry undertone ask, "Really?"

"Yes really. Answer the question please." He replies stiffly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we had a drink and chatted. That's it. Does that sate your curiosity?" I reply.

"Partially…you know how I feel about that mech." He says.

"Yeah cause you constantly tell me, and quite frankly I don't care." I reply.

"I don't trust him, especially with you." He says sternly.

"AH FRAG IT!" I yell. "I've had enough of you doing that! Drift is my friend and if you don't like it then you can kiss my aft!"

He stands at that and stands right in front of me and just as angrily replies, "You will not talk to me that way young femme! I am just looking out for you and as an ex Con he could turn on you! I will not allow him to manipulate you like I believe he's doing!"

"Will you listen to yourself?! You sound ridiculous! He isn't manipulating me! He's my friend, and even if he were I can handle myself just fine! Besides, how would know I was at the bar with him? What are you spying on me now?" I ask angrily.

"I just so happened to have been there relaxing when I saw you sitting with him, and I was not happy about it." He replies.

"I don't care if you were happy about it or not. I'm a grown aft femme and I don't need your approval on who I hang out with! Now, I love you Ratch. I really do, but I will not stand you insulting one of my best friends whom I happen to care a great deal about." I state.

"And how much care does this entail exactly?" He asks. "Because if you think I'm going to allow you to pursue any kind of relationship with him you're sadly mistaken."

The statement caught me off guard. Of course I like Drift, as in really really like, but I can't let Ratchet know that. Especially since he feels the way he does about Drift. He'll end up tracking him down and bothering him. "We're just friends, but if I ever did decide to then it wouldn't be any of your fragging business!"

"It's my business when your creators trusted me with your care, and I will not dishonor them by allowing you to get yourself into a scrap heap!" He replies.

"You know what I'm done! I'm done!" I reply while storming towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He asks angrily.

"Away from you!" I reply.

I manage to walk into the hall, but Ratchet roughly grabs my arm, preventing me from walking away any further. "You aren't going anywhere. You are staying here so that we can talk about this."

"You've made it quite clear that the only thing your interested in is insulting my friends, now let me go!" I yell trying to dislodge his grip on my arm. "And bringing up my creators won't help anything. I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy if they could see how you're acting."

"They would understand what I'm trying to do. They asked me to take care of and watch out for you and that's exactly what I'm doing." He states.

"Yeah but you're not my sire so stop acting like it!" I yell without thinking.

I immediately see the hurt in his optics and the grip on my arm disappears. His posture sags at the hurtful words that I now regret saying. I try to fix what I just did. "Ratchet-I-I didn't—"

"Forget it." He replies stiffly.

"Ratchet I didn't mean-"

"No I think you did. You don't want me looking out for you fine. Don't come crying to me when something goes wrong! So just go!" He yells back.

"Go? But—"

"You don't want me looking out for you remember? So that means I don't have to give you a place to stay! So go!" He yells before walking into the med bay and slamming the door shut.

I try to open it but he's locked it from the inside. "Ratchet! Ratchet please let me in! Let me in! Please…please…please." My words lose their strength the more I bang on the door, and soon I'm in tears as I slide to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I'm not the type to cry over everything, but I can't help it this time. I sit at the floor of the door while weakly banging on the door and begging Ratchet to let me in. Knowing he isn't gonna let me in anytime soon I figure I better find someplace to recharge…I pray that no one sees me like this.

I get off the floor and after sadly looking at the door one last time I go back to walking down the hall. I try to think of who I could stay with, but after thinking about it that may not be a good idea. Chromedome and Rewind room together and I don't want to bother the couple. I can't go to Drift because if Ratchet found out then he'd hate me even more than he already does...I really fragged up big time. I said that out of anger so I didn't mean it, but I said it anyway...and I wish I could take it back.

Maybe Ultra Magnus or Rodimus is awake so I could ask for an empty room, if there is one. Only problem is that I don't know where either of them could be...great. I decide to head to the only place that I know how to get to...Swerve's bar. When I make it there I try to get the door to open, but its been locked. I guess it makes sense. Wouldn't want anyone stealing any energon without paying. That was the only idea I had so now I have no where to go.

As I ponder on where I could go I hear footsteps coming my way. "Shadow?" I hear them ask.

I look and see Chromedome standing by me. "What are you doing standing outside the bar?" When he notices the tears that have been falling down my face he immediately gets more concerned. "Shadow whats wrong? Why are you crying?" He asks while gripping my shoulders gently.

At his question I can't help but let out little whimpers as more tears fall down my cheeks. I try to wipe them away as I stutter, "I-I-I-

Chromedome then gently places an arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him and starts walking us down the hall. "There there. You can tell me when we get to my room."

"I-I cant intrude o-on you a-and R-Rewind." I whimper trying in vain to wipe my tears away, but they just keep coming.

Chromedome hugs me tighter and says, "Nonsense. You know we're here if you ever need us. So none of that."

When we get to his and Rewinds room Chromedome ushers me inside. Rewind is sitting on his berth and when he sees us he immediatly jumps up and rushes over to me. "Shadow? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" He asks worridly. He turns to Chromedome and asks, "What's wrong with her?"

"That's what I'm about to find out." He then leads me over to the spare berth in the room and sits us down. Rewind sits on my other side, and grips my hand comfortingly. "Tell us what happened Shadow." Chromedome states.

Reluctantly I tell them about the argument between me and Ratchet, including the parts about Drift since thats why we were arguing. By the time I'm finished I'm a whimpering and crying mess. "H-he h-hates me! I-I didn't m-mean it a-and now he hates me!"

Both mechs hug me as Rewind says, "No he doesn't. Once everything cools down ya'll will be okay again. It'll be okay. Please don't cry."

Chromedome practically shakes with anger. "That's no excuse to kick you out of the med bay and leave you with no place to recharge. I should beat the living scrap out of him. I don't care if his feelings are hurt."

"That won't solve nothing Domey. Now come on, let's settle down and get some rest. Shadow has worn herself out." Rewind states.

"I-I don't wanna intrude on you guys. I can find someplace else." I say.

"And where exactly would you go? No! You are staying right here for as long as you want to, and I won't hear any objections from you." Rewind replies sternly.

I weakly nod as I hug both mechs. "Thank you guys."

"What are friends for? Now lets get some rest." Rewind turns his attention to Chromedome and asks, "Will you push the berths together please?"

"Of course." He replies before doing whats requested of him, once Rewind pulls me off the berth we're sitting on.

Knowing what Rewind means I say, "No its okay. I'm fine."

"NO you are not fine. What you need most right now is comfort and we intend to give you that." Chromedome says. "Now, you two get your little afts over here." He says this part jokingly.

Rewind pulls me with him to the now conjoined berths. He ushers me to lay in the middle and I reluctantly do. Rewind then gets on the side next to the wall and Chromedome gets on my other side which is closest to the door. The two mechs scoot closer to me so that they can put their arms around me. We're close but it still feels strange to be doing this. But I'm also thankful that I have friends that are willing to comfort me like this.

"Don't be so tense Shadow. You need to relax, and please don't let what happened with Ratchet bother you. Everything will be okay." Chromedome states.

"I just feel like I'm intruding on you two. A couple doesn't need someone to come in with their problems." I reply meekly.

"You aren't intruding. Your a femme that needs her friends to comfort her. Besides I always did like sleepovers." The last part Rewind says to get me to laugh...and it works. I laugh at his words.

"There you go. That's much better." Rewind replies with a grin.

"Alright you two, time for recharge." Chromedome states.

Me and Rewind share one last giggle before snuggling into one another and falling into recharge. Chromedome draps his arm across the both of us and falls into recharge as well.

**Well there yall go. Better late than never! Took longer than I thought, but I had some trouble getting my words put together. Lol! Poor Shadowmist. I hope this doesn't sound bad, but I had to add some drama somewhere. Lol. Let me know! **


	7. Delphi

**GA- Delphi**

**Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long, but sometimes it's hard to decide which story to update. Lol! I'm not sure how many of you have read the More than Meets the Eye comics so Ive decided to add as much of them as much as I can so everyone is clear on what's going on. **

Chromedome and Rewind have tried to assure me that everything will be alright and that Ratchet would come around. It's been three days and he still won't let me back in the med bay, nor will he even talk to me. Chromedome has offered to talk to him but knowing Chromdome he will do more than "talk" to him.

I have my phase shifter bracelet that Wheeljack made for me and I considered using it to walk through the walls to go in, but that won't solve anything. He will still be mad at me and I'd really rather be welcomed back to the med bay.

I've been staying with Chromedome and Rewind ever since I got kicked out and I've been feeling really about it. As a couple it's not good to have someone living with them because it strains on their alone time together. Their just too good of friends to say anything.

I haven't been recharging very well or at all. I've been doing my best to hide my problems any my exhaustion from everyone. No sense in bothering anyone else.

It's because of that I'm going to see Rodimus, now that I'm know where I'm going, about a room. If I'm lucky then there will be a spare room available. So that I can stop intruding on my friends space, no matter how much they argue that I'm not.

I reach the captains rooms. The interesting thing about the captains room is that it has two doors, one on the inside and the outside. I notice the outside door is open so I walk in. When I go to knock on the inner door I pause when I hear Rodimus and Ultra Magus talking. Mostly I don't want to interrupt but I'm also curious as to what they're talking about.

"We need to talk about Tailgate." Ultra Magnus says in his commanding voice.

"Tailgate. Right of course...which ones Tailgate?" Rodimus asks.

"The white one. About this high. Square head. Blue optics. Spent six million years trapped underground oblivious to the passage of time." Magnus sighs.

"Oh! That Tailgate." Rodimus exclaims.

"He wants to become a Decepticon." Magnus continues.

"Well he can't. Can he? Not without Megatron or one of the conclave presiding over the affiliation ceremony which, by the way, is a lot more invasive than ours. Seriously- Drift says they rip out a portion of your spark casing and turn it into a Decepticon badge." Rodimus states.

"Your missing my point-Tailgate has identified himself as a Decepticon sympathizer." Magnus says.

"So what? We tell him off? We send him home? I suppose you want to arrest him...are you alright Magnus? You seem a bit-"

"Don't say I'm irritable. It really- irritates me. Look, it's my job to maintain order on this ship, and that's not easy when people like Tailgate start acting unpredictably. Now that the wars over everyone seems a lot more...individual. I don't like it." Magnus argues.

I almost laugh at that one.

"Hey, we all want to find the Knights of Cybertron." Rodimus says.

"Do we? Jackpots only here because he lost a bet. Whirls here by accident and Skids is- well who knows what's going on with Skids." Magnus argues.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Rodimus asks.

Magnus sighs and says,"I'm not sure anymore. I'm starting to think I should've stayed behind."

"My advice? Ease up a bit. You can be too rigid in your outlook- a little flex is good. Sometimes better to bend than snap." Rodimus replies.

It goes silent so I take that moment to knock on the door. Footsteps reach the door and it soon opens to reveal the intimidating form of Ultra Magnus. "State your designation and your business."

"I'm Shadowmist and earlier I sent a request about a room." I reply.

"Ah yes. Of course. Please come in." He replies and steps to the side to let me through first. This surprises me but I guess Magnus is all about manners.

When I'm fully inside I'm greeted by an excited Rodimus. "Shadow! What brings you here?"

"She's the one who requested the room change I informed you of, not that you were paying any attention." Magnus replies.

"Oh yeah. I remember now." Rodimus turns his attention back to me and says,"weren't you staying in the med bay with Ratchet? What happened with that?"

"It's personal and I'd rather not talk about it, but if there's a spare room available Id really appreciate it." I reply.

"There is actually one available that you may have if you can provide a plausible reason." Magnus says.

I sigh realizing I'm not getting out of this. "We just got into an argument is all and I feel it would be best if we let everything cool down. I promise it's nothing serious."

Magnus nods. "Alright you may take the spare room. It's just down this hall. The last door on the right before you turn the corner."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I reply before turning to leave.

"Hey Shadow hold up. How about I walk ya there?" Rodimus asks.

"Thanks but I'm fine. I'm sure I can find it." I reply.

"Please I insist." He urges.

I sigh and say, "Next time. I promise."

He looks a little dejected but nods none the less. He then perks up a bit and says,"Listen Shadow I'm sorry you and Ratchet are having problems."

"Yeah, me too." I reply.

"Hey, what about this. Let me get you a drink at Swerves. Maybe that'll help cheer you up a bit." He suggests.

I'm about to decline but at the really hopeful look on his face I change my mind. "Sure."

"Not so fast Rodimus." Magnus interrupts. "You have a prior engagement."

Rodimus groans and says, "Seriously? Now? I finally got her to say yes. You are ruining this for me."

Magnus sighs and says, "You and I are to explain things to Tailgate and besides Shadowmist will be accompanying a team to scout on the planet we just landed on."

"Oh." Rodimus replies dejectedly. "What planet are we on?"

"If you had been paying attention you would know I said we'd be landing on Messatine." Magnus states.

"Yeah yeah." He replies boardly.

I turn to Magnus and ask, "Sir? What do you mean I'd be scouting?"

"You, along with a few others, will be traveling to Delphi. I instructed Ratchet to inform you...or are you two in such quarrel that you can't even communicate with one another?" Magnus asks.

"No no. He told me. I must have just forgotten. When will we depart?" I lie.

"They are heading there now so make your way to the loading dock." He replies.

"Yes sir." I reply. With a goodbye to the two mechs I make my way to the exit. When I get there I see Pipes, Drift, and Ratchet setting up the MARBs (Mobile Autobot Repair Bays.). They are basically hover jets, and we'll be using them to travel to Delphi.

I'm quickly noticed and get different reactions. Drift is happy to see me, Pipes is pretty neutral but still happy. Ratchet...well I'm honestly not sure what to make of him, and I can barely make myself look at him cause I'm afraid I'll just get sad again.

"Hello Shadow. How are you?" Drift asks.

"Fine. Thank you. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm happy to know that you'll be coming with us. It'll be a good chance for you to get out for a while." He replies.

Pipes makes himself known by saying, "Hi. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Im Pipes and you must be Shadowmist."

"I am. It's nice to meet you." I reply sweetly.

"If all of you don't mind I'd like to get back before the next century so let's get going." Ratchet interrupts.

"If you give me a few minutes I can have a MARB ready for you." Drift informs me.

"Just hurry up." Ratchet says sharply.

I narrow my optics at his attitude but soften when I look back at Drift. "On second thought can I just ride with you? That way we can be on our way?"

Drift smiles and says, "Of course."

I ignore Ratchets glare and scowl as Drift leads us to the MARB he'll be using. He gets on it and then offers his servo to me. I take it and he hoists me up behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist as he starts up the MARB as well as the other two mechs. Drift looks back at me and says, "Hold on tight." I take his advise and we are on our way.

When we are only five miles from Delphi Pipes asks,"And we can't just park outside because...?"

"Because Pipes, we're playing it safe. This whole setup feels- I don't know. I can't put my finger on it." Ratchet replies.

"It's called intuition and it's nothing to be ashamed of. You should surrender to impulse more often." Drift replies.

"Drift- trust me-You don't want me to do that." Ratchet replies.

"Okay guess what..." Pipes pauses. "Anyone? No? No guesses? Alright I'll tell you: this is my first proper alien planet. It's true! I've spent my whole life on Cybertron or on space stations. That's why I joined the Lost Light, so me and the universe could get close and personal."

"And what do you make of the universe so far?" Ratchet asks.

Pipes leans down and touches the snow that's covering the ground. "Wet. Wet and kinda brilliant."

We then see a huge building coming up in the distance. "Hey, this is the D.J.D's stomping ground isn't it? Swerve saw them in action once. He was so traumatized that he couldn't speak for six months. Said it was the worst thing that had ever happened to him." Pipes comments.

"What, seeing the D.J.D?" I ask.

"No not being able to speak." He replies.

"Ratchet, this whole Delphi whistleblower thing...what if everything turns out to be okay? Boring and okay?" Drift asks.

"Then I get to do something nice for a change and make Pharma the new Chief Medical Officer." Ratchet replies.

"Why Pharma?" Drift asks.

"You wouldn't ask me that if you'd seen him at work. See, good medics- it's all in the hands. There's a certain...fluidity of movement. You can't build hands like that." Ratchet says.

"Are you telling me that all the best medics are forged?" Drift asks in confusion and shock.

"Yes and no. I don't think it proves the existence of adaptus." Ratchet argues.

Drift looks back at me and says, "Even though being a medic was never a goal of yours I must say you've acquired that special fluidity as well."

Ratchet scoffs and says,"She's adequate but not near the level of a true medic."

I can't help but flinch at his words and lay my head against Drifts back.

"That's harsh don't you think? Not to mention inaccurate as Shadows been nothing but brilliant with her medical skills." Drift defends me as he looks at Ratchet strangely.

"I was stating a fact. You were just giving your opinion. As unnecessary as as it was."

There's an awkward and tense silence before Pipes breaks it when we ride up to a big building. "Looks deserted. We could've parked outside after all."

"Why don't you look for a way in while I cloak the MARBs." Ratchet tells him.

We get off our MARBs and Ratchet works on cloaking them. While doing so he asks Drift,"You scared of the D.J.D Drift?"

Drift stiffens at the question. "I'm sorry, am I what? Am I scared?"

"Ex con like you. High profile ex con. Just asking." Ratchet replies dryly.

"Would I be standing here if the D.J.D bothered me in the slightest?" Drift asks kind of unconvincingly.

"I've operated on P.O.W.s who've begged me not to save them- Decepticons who'd rather die than get added to the D. list as punishment for getting captured...but your not bothered." Ratchet argues.

The two mechs glare at one another.

To break the tension I walk up to Drift and and worriedly ask, "They wouldn't come after you would they?"

His gaze softens when he looks at me. "I won't lie should my name be on their list they would, but there are more important ones than me that they'd rather go after."

"Now I'm gonna be worried." I state sadly.

He places his servos on my shoulders reassuringly. "There's no need I'm fine."

"I guess I'll just have to kick their afts if they come after you." I reply.

He chuckles at that. "Hopefully it'll never come to that."

"You would actually let her fight the D.J.D on your behalf...quite cowardly don't you think?" Ratchet states.

Drift glares at him and says,"I was being sarcastic. Should the D.J.D ever come after me Shadow will be as far away as possible."

The two mechs have another glare off while I ponder Ratchets words. We haven't been on speaking terms in a few days but that he said what he did in a worried tone has me feeling hopeful that he'll forgive me.

"Oi, you two-whats this then?" Pipes interrupts while pointing to the door. The frightening thing about it is that it has a giant X painted on it, which can only mean one thing.

"That would be the second most terrifying symbol in the universe." Ratchet replies.

"What's the first?" Pipes asks.

"Give Drift your spark casing and he'll show you." Ratchet replies.

"You know Ratchet, one day you'll say something nice to me-just before you tell me I've got a terminal illness or something." Drift replies.

"Primus forbid." I say which earns me a smile from Drift.

"Okay, so this is the bit when we break in, right?" Pipes asks. He then transforms into his alt mode.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asks.

"I'm trying to be impulsive!" He replies.

Knowing what he's about to do and the meaning of the red X I try to stop him. "Wait! Stop!"

I'm ignored and he drives at the door. We have to jump out of the way to avoid being hit.

Pipes rams right through the door and into the room, where he crashes into some berths with bodies on them. He transforms and looks around uneasily. "Uh guys? I'm covered in- oh primus I think I'm covered in dead bodies!"

Ratchet lets out an annoyed growl. "That cross on the wall? The one you just ignored? It's the universal plague symbol. It means 'stay the hell away' in a billion languages."

"It does NOT mean ram-raid a morgue!" I add.

"Hands up who thinks this trips just taken a turn for the worse." Drift says nervously.

"A plague symbol? Am I infected or something?" Pipes asks.

"I don't know. Probably not. Hopefully not." Ratchet replies.

"What about definetily not? Is definently not in there? Cos thats my favorite." Pipes asks.

Suddenly Drift yells, "Pipes! Behind you!" He then unsheathes his swords and slices the corpse that's walked up behind him.

"What was that?!" Ratchet asks angrily.

"I don't know, but I think it was infected." Drift says while sheathing his blades.

"I'm talking about you! What's with all the-slicing?! He exclaims.

"He was going to attack Pipes!"

"He was moving at two miles an hour!" Ratchet yells. He then looks at the body Drift just sliced. "I know this guy. His name was Prowl."

"Prowl?" Drift asks confused.

"It's not the Prowl your thinking of. He's still on Cybertron." I state.

"This Prowl changed his name to Dent. I think to avoid confusion." Ratchet adds.

"Dent? He called himself Dent? As in-as in Dent?" Drift asks.

"Yeah, well all the best names are taken." Ratchet replies dryly.

I let out a chuckle at that. I notice Ratchet let out a small smile at my laugh but it quickly vanishes.

Suddenly a door opens revealing a red and white mech holding a light. You can always tell if someones a medic if they have a red and white paintjob. He carefully pokes his head out. "Hello? Anyone down there? I thought I heard...bickering? Ratchet?!" He obviously knows and is surprised to see Ratchet by the way he says his name.

"First Aid. Do me a favor and explain everything." Ratchet replies.

"Oh Ratchet-its bad. We've been hit by this-this virus. This Red Rust. Everyones dying! I was trying to find a patient. He escaped the ward and-and I see you found him first." First Aid says as he spots the dead mech.

"Sorry. He attacked Pipes." Drift defends.

Ratchet does a fake cough as he says,"Sort of."

First Aid walks up to Pipes and flashes a light into his optics. "Pipes I presume?"

"What gave it away? Was it the Pipes?" He asks sarcastically.

"Hmmm. You look okay...ish." First Aid says.

"Can we try that again without the ish?" Pipes asks worridly.

"Afraid not-the virus is transmitted by physical contact, but it can lie dormant in the body for hours even days." First Aid replies. He then draws a red X on Pipes faceplate. "Hold still. This just tells other people that you've come into contact with an infected patient."

"Stay the hell away." Pipes summarizes.

"Yeah. Something like that." First Aid replies.

"Will he be okay?" I ask.

First Aid turns to me and his espression brightens and exclaims, "A femme!"

I groan and roll my optics at that, as well as the other mechs in the room.

First Aid walks up and says,"I'm First Aid. Its very nice to meet you! I can't remember the last time I saw a femme. Your very pretty. What's your name?"

"Um. I'm Shadowmist. Now could you please tell me if Pipes will be alright?"

"Oh, I can't say for sure, but don't worry. I promise to do everything I can for him." He replies.

"How about you take us somewhere that isn't here?" I suggest.

"Of course of course. Everyone follow me." First Aid says before leading us out of the room.

**~On The Lost Light~**

Back on the Lost Light Ultra Magnus and Rodimus are currently trying to educate Tailgate on the war and the factions. They even brought in Rewind to provide historical data since he has just about anything recorded.

Ultra Magnus stands behind Tailgates sitting form whom is looking very intimidated. "Can I just say that I find this a little intimidating? One minute I'm recharging and the next this guy with the fists the size of-of about fifty regular fists says you want to teach me a lesson." Tailgate says meekly.

"That might be a poor choice of words." Rodimus replies. He then points to Rewind. "I gather you've met Rewind."

"Hey bud." Rewind says to Tailgate.

"Rewind has millions of years of Cybertronian history stored on his internal database. He's going to share some of it with you via a cerebrostream of supercompressed visual data. Tailgate Your about to see the edited highlights of our war. All our darkest hours in-what?" Rodimus asks Rewind.

"11.3 seconds." Rewind replies He attaches one end of the device to Tailgates helm while he attaches the other end to his head.

"Oh so its a history lesson! Is there a test at the end?" Tailgate asks.

"In a way, but for now I want you to remember two things...Autobot." He holds up an Autobot badge. "Decepticon." He holds up a Decepticon badge in his other hand. He then hands both to Tailgate. "The rest you should be able to work out yourself. Rewind?"

"Commencing playback...now."

"What are you showing him?" Ultra Magnus asks Rewind.

"Everything. Well, everything that matters." He replies.

Tailgate then hears and see the words and visuals coming from Rewinds archives. "Megatrons rise to power. The fall of the Grand Imperium. Zeta Prime and the gunshot that killed a civilization. Declaration day. The fall of the first five cities: Vos, Tarn, Helex, Kaon, Tesarus. Hells Point. The resurgence of Triple M. The Simanzi Massacre and the endless retaliation. The rise of the Constellate. Starscreams attack on Luna 2. Soundwaves anti neutral progroms. Bludgeons army of deviants and half forms...put them all together and you get the uprising, the Exodus, the Remote Age, the Cataclysm, and the Surge. The five dark epochs that pushed our race to the brink of extinction."

Tailgate yanks the cord off his helm and looks at Rodimus. "Okay. You've made your point...you've made your point." He then walks out of the room dejectedly leaving behind the faction symbols, but with the Decepticon one crumbled from his tightned fist.

**Sorry again for taking so long, but life happens. Hope this makes up for it a bit. Tell me what you thought. Until next time!**


	8. Medical Strife

**I am so sorry about the way too long wait! School and work have been so crazy and I haven't had time to get anything I've wanted to done. I sure do hope that this will make up for it, at least a little bit. **

Bumblebee-the-Dork: **I cant help but find Tailgate adorable! He's like a kid...a naive kid who just got a harsh history lesson. And don't worry Ratchet will come around. :)**

DJ Jazzy: **I'm glad you like it. :) Here's more.**

...

As we all walk down the hall towards wherever Ratchet asks First Aid about this virus.

"Well, first off, your optics corrodes and leak down your face and then full blown liquefaction. Every hinge, every pivot- everything rusts and your spark starts to collapse. We lost dozens in the first hour- the security team, the miners..." First Aid explains.

I flinch at the description. Drift notices and grabs my hand and smiles comfortably. I give a weak smile back and squeeze his hand back tightly.

Ratchet points to the X on FIrst Aid's face and asks, "That says you've touched infected patients. How come you aren't displaying any symptoms?"

"Ambulon thinks us medics are more resilient because we've been exposed to so many diseases. Personally...I think that sometimes- just sometimes life persists." First Aid replies.

"You should have called for help." Drift states.

"Easier said than done. All communications have been down since the big bang." First Aid replies to him.

"What exactly is the big bang?" I ask.

"Well five days ago there was this noise- like an explosion. Loudest thing you've ever heard. Afterwards, people started getting sick. We think the D.J.D detonated some kind of dirty bomb- we just can't work out where, and to be honest..." First Aid opens the door to the emergency ward. "We've had other things on our minds."

Once inside I notice another mech working on a patient. Their obviously a medic with his red and white paintjob. Ratchet walks up to the mech and examines the patient. "I can't help noticing Ambulon, that none of your older patients are showing signs of infection. They're not 'crying'."

"Yeah- for some reason the long term patients aren't affected." Ambulon replies.

"And this is everyone?" Ratchet asks.

"Not quite."

"I'd heard he was still alive. I'd sort of hoped- for his sake- I'd sort of hoped it wasn't true." Ratchet says.

"Pharma calls it an eternal coma. We've tried everything to wake him up..."

"Here we go again. First Aid we've been through this a thousand times." Ambulon sighs.

"Been through what?" Ratchet asks.

"I've developed a new method of spark resuscitation. Basically- very basically- you've got a healthy spark to boost a faltering one. I call it 'jump starting'. Ambulon says it's too risky but you're here now. What do you think?" First Aid asks Ratchet.

"I think it's high time I saw Pharma." Ratchet replies.

"Okay fine but I can do this. I'll use my own spark. It'll work, trust me. What do you say?" First Aid asks.

"Are you sure that's safe for you?" I have to ask.

"Well it is just a theory but I'm sure it would work. Thank you for your concern miss Shadowmist." He replies sweetly.

"It may not be a good time but its nice to meet you." Ambulon says.

"You too. Oh, this is Drift and that's Pipes." I reply while introducing the two mechs he may not know.

"Nice to meet you both." He replies.

"Alright, so wheres Pharma?" Ratchet asks.

"He's in our quarantine room. I'll take you down there." Ambulon replies.

**~ ON THE LOST LIGHT~**

Tailgate storms towards his room in an angry fashion. After finding out what the Decepticons were really about. The source of his in is a purple one horned former Decepticon. He opens the door to his shared room and glares behind his visor at the mech sitting in room. "You lied to me! You made me look like an idiot! All that scrap about the Decepticons being freedom fighters when you knew they were the bad guys! You knew!"

Cyclonus huffs before answering. "I gave you the briefest overview of the war through the eyes of an outsider. You're the one who decided you wanted to pick a side. Bad guys and good guys...do you really think its as straightforward as that?"

"You let me walk around an Autobot ship and tell everyone I wanted to be a Decepticon and- and-ARRGH!" Tailgate makes a fist and hits Cyclonus on his arm.

Cyclonus glares at the minibot.

Tailgate immediately regrets doing so and tries to apologize. "I'm sorry Cyclonus. I'm just-

KRAK

Cyclonus cuts him off by hitting Tailgate making him fly towards the opposite wall and to the ground. He then gets up and heads to the door, but approaches Tailgate first.

Tailgate tries to apologize to him. "Please I- OOF!" He's cut off by Cyclonus kicking him in the middle. He then curls in on himself and starts shaking. "I'm sorry."

Cyclonus doesn't hear the apology because he's already out the door.

**~BACK ON DELPHI~**

"What've you done to him?!" Ratchet exclaims as he sees Pharma trapped in a glass room.

"I haven't done anything. That's the quarantine room. Pharma was working in there when we heard the big bang. The door sealed itself automatically. It won't open until enough time has passed for all known technopathogens to die out." Ambulon explains.

"But that'll take-"

"Millions of years. Yeah, I know." He interrupts Ratchet.

I, along with everyone else, notice Pharma trying to say something but he can't be heard. I walk closer and even stick my audio right next to the glass but I still can't hear him. "This glass must be really thick because I can't hear a word he's saying." I state.

Ratchet turns to Ambulon and says, "You do know you can override this lock, right? You're the ward manager- you've got clearance to unlock anything."

"Really?" He asks in surprise.

Pharma still tries to talk but he still can't be heard. He then takes some kind of laser pen or scalpel or something and writes on his hand. He then places it on the glass where we can read the words "Your friend is upset."

We hear a groan behind us and see Pipes shaking, looking scared, and walking towards us. "Help me..."

"Pipes!" We exclaim in worry.

"Pipes, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"I feel funny." He replies while getting closer.

"Keep talking. Talking is good. Talking means your winning." Ratchet encourages.

"...but I'm scared." He adds.

"Focus! Describe our symptoms- help me understand! Tell me how it feels." Ratchet urges.

"It feels wet and kinda horrible..." Pipes replies weakly. He then lets out a pained UURRRGGH! As a piece of his arm fall off.

"Pipes!" I yell in worry.

"Drift-Keep him occupied while I get Pharma. Don't kill him!" Ratchet exclaims. "Shadowmist, I want you to stay back!"

Pipes walks towards Drift, but Drift jumps over him. However, Pipes manages to catch him in the corner. "HEEURGH!" Pipes makes a chocking gagging sound as some kind of liquid shoots out of his mouth and eyes.

"Ratchet! He's cornered me! What do I do?" Drift exclaims.

"Something non fatel!" Ratchet replies.

I go to run towards the pair but Drift stops me by saying, "No Shadow, stay back! I don't want that stuff getting on you!" He then jumps over Pipes and takes out one of his swords and smacks the hilt to the back of his head making him fall unconscious.

"I think you should sleep this one off."

I rush over and ask, "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine." He replies as he puts his sword back in his hip scabbard.

I look to the prone from of Pipes. "Poor Pipes can he be fixed?"

"I'll take him back to the ward and hook him up to a nucleon feed, buy him some time." Ambulon replies.

"What happened to Pharma?" Drift asks.

"He went running off to the cells. He says he's worked out what's happened." Ratchet says.

"Can he be fixed?" I ask.

Ratchet looks at my worried expression and says, "If we get him stabilized then yes."

"I've got him." Ambulon says. He picks up Pipes gently and then we all run towards where First Aid is. "First Aid! Where are you? We've got a fader!" He lays Pipes on a berth, whom groan in pain.

Ratchet grabs his servo. "I've got you." He tells him.

"First Aid told you my theory then? That medics are uniquely resistant to the effects of the virus?" Ambulon asks.

"All I know is that this Autobot is scared. I'm just pleased that my hands are still good for something. Ratchet replies.

"Ratchet? I need to talk to you..." Drift says trying to walk closer.

"Stay back! You might get infected." Ratchet states.

"I think it's a bit late for that. Pipes must've sprayed me. I'm sorry." Drift replies. I look and see that he has some kind of liquid coming out of his eyes and mouth.

"Drift!" I exclaim in worry.

"Stay back Shadow! I don't want you catching it!" Drift exclaims.

"But Drift-"

"No Shadow! I'd never forgive myself if I let you get hurt. Please stay back." He pleads.

I just about scream in worry. I can't stand the thought of losing him. So, I run up to Ratchet and plead, "Ratchet fix him."

He actually looks at me. "Shadow-"

"I'm sorry about what I said and I wish I could take it back. I didn't mean any of it and I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me but please fix him." I beg.

He looks at me sadly. "You know I'd do everything in my power to save someone, but I may be infected too so I may not be of much use for much longer."

My spark feels like it stops...I've lost a lot of things, but I can't let Ratchet be one of them. "No, you'll be okay. I can't lose you too Ratch."

He looks at me sadly but before he can reply Pharma slams into the empty berth by us. By the way he landed it looked as if he was thrown. "Pharma!" Ratchet yells in worry.

"They were...waiting for me...the Decepticons. Someone had already let them out. Some sort- some sort of remote override." Pharma states.

That's when two Decepticons walk into the room with weapons. "What have we here?" One asks.

"Some Autobots, some medics, and a traitor." The other replies.

"Really? All I see is a room full of the dead and dying." The first says.

"And believe me that's a generous use of the present tense." The other adds.

Ratchet puts his hands up in surrender. "Alright enough! I don't know who you are but you've won okay? If that's what it takes to send you on your way then fine, you've won."

"Ratchet, my friend here begs to differ." First Aid says walking into the room. He has medical clamps attached to him and a hulking mass of a mech standing behind him. In short, hes huge.

The huge mech glares at the two Cons in front of him as he asks, "Do you two realize where you're standing?"

"No?" They reply obviously intimidated by his size.

"Then let me explain. My name is Fortress Maximus. Five years ago I was attacked by a Decepticon so powerful he redefined the word. He took me down hard. I was paralyzed, lobotomized, and left for dead. All of which means that right now you two- you two Decepticons- being the very first Decepticons I've encountered since I was all but beaten to death- are standing in the very worst place in the universe." Fortress Maximus states fiercely.

Then with speed I didn't think possible for a mech his size grabs one of them and literally rips him in half, and then slams the two ends together. He then turns to the other mech, whose right leg from the knee down is gone, is trying to hop away. "And don't think I'm finished with you!" He quickly grabs the scared mech and harshly punches in the face, denting it in and spilling energon.

"Er, Fortress Maximus?" Ratchet tries to pacify him.

Fortress Maximus doesn't hear him and grabs the Con's head, whose still alive, and places him under his shoulder vent. "Oh pleaseohpleaseohplease-" He's cut off by his head being crushed when the plating closes on it. Maximus then drops the body.

I try not to purge at what I've just seen. I haven't seen anything like that since the war, which wasn't that long ago, but still. It's very hard to watch, and I can feel myself shaking.

Ratchet walks calmly up to him while saying, "Max? I think that's enough- Honestly, I-I think that's plenty."

"Yeah, yeah your right. But it felt good though." He replies.

I look and see Drift lying on the with some kind of rust colored liquid pooled underneath him. "Drift!"

"Don't Shadow! You could catch it!" He protests.

"I don't care." I reply while kneeling by him and grabbing his hand. I can feel myself tear up looking at him.

"This takes me back-all the way back to Rodion. With Ratchet trying desperately to save my life and you trying to keep me grounded. You always were such an angel...I'm URGH! Predicting a different outcome this time 'round." Drift relies while squeezing my hand back.

"Shut up. You're not going to die." I interrupt.

"Yeah? P-prove it.' Drift adds.

Fortress Maximus starts complaining about the head of the Con in his shoulder vent.

Ambulon offers to help. He gets it out as he says, "Hold still. I'm just going to very carefully-"

"-Not move another inch." Pharma says from behind him with a gun aimed at his head.

I scoot closer to Drift just in case Pharma goes off the deep end even more.

"oh, you must be joking." Ambulon says dryly while raising his servos up.

"Yeah? Tell that to the gun in my hand." Pharma retorts.

"Pharmaa? What are you doing?" Ratchet asks.

"Those two Decepticons? Ambulon was the one who released them. He's to blame for the virus too- I'm sure of it. He used to be a Decepticon. You knew that, right? Ten years ago he switched sides. Said he went awol to avoid being part of some prototype combining team. Except it was all a ruse- a way of infiltrating out ranks." Pharma explains.

"I was a Decepticon. Pharma, listen to me- I'm not a Decepticon anymore." Ambulon argues.

"Then how come you're not infected?" Pharma asks.

"I think I am. I just haven't displayed any symptoms yet." He insists.

"Stop it! We have dying people here so who cares if he used to be a Con." I hiss.

Pharma turns his attention to me. "It's important little femme because that means he's been lying."

"You know what Pharma? I think you're lying." First Aid states. "You said the two Decepticons were monoformers, but look! They had transformation cogs!"

"So I misread the scanner." Pharma protests.

"And you said they attacked you- but all your injuries have been caused by a laser scalpel...YOUR laser scalpel. Your wounds are self inflicted." First Aid adds.

Pharma turns to Ratchet, looking nervous. "Ratchet- buddy- you don't believe this do you?"

"...show me your alt mode." He replies seriously.

"What?"

"You still turn into a jet right? So, let's see it." Ratchet adds.

"You want me to? No!"

Ratchet then points his gun at him. "Then I'm sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"The symptoms are triggered by reconfiguration aren't they? The virus is spread by touch. But it lies dormant until the person infected changes shape." Ratchet states understanding how the virus works.

What?! Transforming activates the virus? That explains why Drift got so sick so fast.

"You're telling me that the only reason I'm not dead is-"

"Because First Aid, you haven't' switched to alt mode, and you haven't because you can't." Ratchet interrupts.

"How'd you know?" He asks.

"It's obvious. Your weight distribution is off. You've got reduced flexion in your spinal strut, and you always lead with the right leg when you walk. All signs-massive flashing neon signs of a malfunctioning transformation cog." Ratchet medically explains.

He then turns to Ambulon. "And you... when you offered to carry Pipes to the ward I thought you'd use your ambulance mode: but no, you literally carried him. It was only when Pharma mentioned the combining team that I realized why your robot mode makes no sense- why there are no wheels or windows. You CAN change shape- you've just never had a reason to."

"I have the world's worst alt mode. I turn into a leg." Ambulon replies sadly. "Ambulon: from the verb 'to ambulate' meaning to walk about. It's a stupid name..."

"But all the best names are taken." Ratchet finishes. He then turns to Pharma. "And that Pharma-BUDDY- is why you won't change shape: you know the properties of the virus and you know you'll get sick."

Pharma lets out a smirk. "Very good. No really, well done. Full marks."

"Put down the gun. You can't kill five people with one shot." Ratchet orders.

Pharma points his gun to the life support machine. "Oh I can do better than five. I can shoot this life support machine and kill twenty." He then shoots it, making it explode. This causes the sprinklers to go off.

I try to cover Drift the best I can so the water won't aggravate him.

First Aid, surprising me, goes into full medic mode. "Ambulon! Second aisle, quickly!"

"Second aisle what? What am I doing?" He asks.

"Tracer and Backstreet are on direct spark support! Pump them full of neurex saturate and when their vitals push 440 use flash-flame to cleanse their backup systems! They'll ride the boost trust me. Just make sure you flatten the kickback curve. Ratchet and Shadow, help me get Pipes and Drift onto fresh recharge slabs."

"What about Pharma" Fortress Maximus asks.

"Go after him! He won't have got far, self inflicted or not, his wounds will slow him down." Ratchet replies.

I help him get Drift onto the berth. I'm at his head so I gently place his head on the berth, as Ratchet lowers his legs. "Ratchet, I-URGH! - I need to tell you something." Drift says.

"Save it for later Drift." HE replies.

"I think later is- URGH!- for other people. All I've got is now." Drift says. "Ratchet, listen. If all this is the work of the D.J.D. and if Pharma's working for them and they're on their way- then I want you to put me out of my-" 

"Don't you dare." Ratchet stops him from finishing his sentence.

I rub Drifts face. "Please don't talk like that."

He smiles sadly and although shaking he raises his servo and grabs a hold of mine that's rubbing his face. "I don't mean to worry you, but if I had a choice of getting caught by the D.J.D. or letting Ratchet put me down, I'd chose Ratchet."

"Then I'll just fight them off...I'm not letting you go." I reply.

"I wouldn't want you to." He replies softly.

"Backstreets flickering! The neurex wasn't enough!" Ambulon suddenly yells out from where he's working on said mech.

"I've got some built in reboot coils I could hook him up to- but to get the full charge he'll-"

"There's no time! He needs a full system charge!" He interrupts Ratchet.

"No problem- if you load him into me. I can give him a full systems boost." Ratchet adds.

"You can't Ratchet! If you transform you'll activate the virus! You're crazy if you think I'll just let you kill yourself like that." I protest.

"She's right. Sacrificing yourself to save a single life will condemn thousands to death- think of all those patients you'll never get to save!" Ambulon adds.

I look to Ratchet and see him in alt mode. "RATCHET!"

This catches everyone's attention and they see he's in alt mode. "What?!" AMbulon exclaims.

"Sorry. I was listening until the 'but.'" Ratchet says.

"Ratchet you idiot!" I yell at him.

"Yell at me later. Let's save lives first." He replies.

Fortress Maximus then runs back up to us. "I've lost Pharma. He ran inside a C.R. chamber and disappeared. Some sort of fake floor. I can't follow him- I'm too wide. What are you-" He stops when he sees wires connected from Ratchet's alt mode and Backstreets prone form.

"Gun it Ratchet! All the power you can give us." Ambulon states.

VARROOM!

Apparently that did the trick. "That did it. Everything's under control. If you wanna go get Pharma he's all yours." AMbulon says.

Ratchet nods. He then turns to me. "Are you going to be alright Shadow?"

I smile at his concern. "I'll be fine. I'll help out here. You go get that scrapheap."

He smiles back before walking off to go after Pharma.

I turn my attention back to Drift who says, "Nice to see you two getting along better."

"Me too." I reply.

"So, why were you two being so hostile to one another?" He asks.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later once we get you better." I reply.

"If I get better." He says.

I notice a cloth off to the side so I grab it and start to gently clean the rust liquid off of his face. "No, WHEN you get better."

He smiles at me. "Such an angel." He mutters.

I lightly chuckle. "You said that already."

"That makes it true...you've always been my guardian angel ever since we met at Ratchets clinic in Rodion." He says softly.

"Maybe cause I thought you needed it. Would've been better if I was there more often though."

"You had creators to live with. It's only natural to want to be with them...not only that but Ratchet is rather frightening." He says.

"Not all the time." I say as I continue to wipe the liquid off his face. "I know this is a stupid question to ask, but are you alright?"

"I wish I could say I was, but this is rather painful." He says.

"Oh, I wish I could do something." I pout.

"You being here is plenty comfort enough." He replies with a smile.

"Maybe we can come up with a vaccine. Surely, whoever created this virus made a—"I pause mid sentence.

"What's wrong?" Drift asks.

"I just had a thought." I reply.

**~WITH RATCHET~**

Ratchet climbs down the ladder leading to a room underneath the floor. Once he's down Pharma addresses him. "There you are. Finally. I was giving you two more minutes. Dramatic escapes are worthless without witnesses."

"I'm unarmed Pharma. So you can put down the—look, even my wrists are empty. I've come here as your friend to talk some sense into you." Ratchet pleads.

"Oh Ratchet, it's been a while since anyone tried to do that. And for what it's worth, you're my friend too. Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He replies.

"Huh?" Ratchet raises his hand to his face and wipes it. When he pulls it back to look at him he sees the same liquid Drift had on his. "I wondered why I could taste the back of my eyes in my mouth."

"Don't worry, this won't take long. See, it's important that you understand why I did what I did cos I think you'll get it. Other people not so much, but you...we're both doctors right? We know all about life and death choices." Pharma states. "Ratchet- have you ever wondered why Delphi is still standing? Or how we're able to fix all the Autobots who get injured defending the necleon mines, despite the Decepticon Justice Division making this planet their home? The D.J.D. could wipe us out in seconds-they could! But they don't and they don't because of me."

"I'm listening. I'm also thinking of a way to purge the virus from my system, grab a blunt object and beat the smile off your smug traitorous face. Just so we're clear." Ratchet snaps.

"We'll that's' not very friendly, isn't it? Listen, the D.J.D. ignore us in exchange for a regular donation: Transformation cogs. Their leader is addicted to changing shape. He's burnt through hundreds of cogs." Pharma explains.

"Its a rare condition, but treatable." Ratchet points out. "

"Yeah, except he doesn't wasn't to be treated. He just wants the next hit." Pharma says.

Ratchet looks mortified and seething. "So, wait, you harvest organs on behalf of the D.J.D.?!"

"In the beginning it was just patients who, despite my best efforts, had died on the ward. But demand increased." Pharma argues.

"You started killing your patients." Ratchet hisses trying to control his anger.

"I made judgments based on their chances of survival. Sometimes I let them slip away. Sometimes, if they really were clinging to life, I helped them relax their grip."

"You could have closed Delphi, or requested a transfer, or- or just ran away." Ratchet inputs.

"There would've been too many questions. I had to do something that would force high command to shut us down without implicating me. I had to engineer a plague. I found two Decepticons nonentities and paid them to play the victim. Once inside Delphi, they detonated a bomb."

"How? I thought they were locked in their cells." Ratchet asks.

"Their cell Ambulon let them share. They were combiners. One was called Sonic and the other-you'll like this- the other was called Boom, and at a prearranged time, when the coast was clear, they lived up to their names. Find the right frequency and volume and you can pull a cybertronian apart from the inside. I had the Decepticons detonate a soundbomb I invented- an echo laced with a virus. Everyone who heard the bomb got infected, and then when they next changed shaped the coolants and the dispersants and the anti-rusting agents in and around their cog all cross-contaminated, triggering a slow molecular breakdown. It was loud and it was nasty, and I want you to admit Ratchet- I very much want you to admit-that you're a tiny bit impressed." Pharma states.

"Impressed? I'm appalled by your stupidity. You should've paid the Decepticons to detonate the bomb within earshot of the D.J.D.!" Ratchet snaps.

"They said it was more than their lives were worth to even try."

"I still don't get it. The plan was for Sonic and Boom to release the virus and for you to lock yourself in quarantine?" Ratchet asks confused.

"I'd intended to hide in a C.R. Chamber but they were all occupied. The quarantine room was the only other soundproof environment I thought I'd be able to break out. When you showed up I panicked. If anyone could work out what was really going on it was you. After you freed me I had no choice but to ask Sonic and Boom to murder you, and everyone else. you should take that as a compliment." Pharma replies.

Ratchet sighs. "Pharma, I've been held at gunpoint by the best- Megatron, Starscream, Killmaster- remember Killmaster? With the wand? And I've never known anyone take so long to explain their grand plan. But I want to thank you, not only have you proved that you fully deserve whats coming to you, but you've given me time to fight back."

Pharma laughs at him. "Fight back? Fight back? You're falling apart!"

"I've infected you."

"You haven't even touched me!" Pharma argues.

"While you've been talking I've been corroding. I've sprung a thousand leaks, and for the last thirty-four seconds you've been standing in my rust." Ratchet smirks.

Pharma looks down and jumps in disgust at what he's been standing in. "ARGH!"

Ratchet then takes that chance to punch Pharma across the face, while grabbing Pharma's gun. "Yep- that felt as good as I thought it would."

"Stupid! You don't think I created a vaccine in case something like this happened?" Pharma asks.

"Actually I was counting on it. Hand it over. SLowly." Ratchet orders.

"And if I don't?"

Ratchet raises the gun at Pharma in reply.

"Except you can't do it, can you? You can't shoot me. you can't shoot me because killing an unarmed combatant goes against every circuit in your body." Pharma states.

"If you must know, I can't shoot you because my trigger finder isn't working." Ratchet replies.

"In that case I'd like you to meet my two best friends.." Pharma activates the guns in his shoulders and shoots Ratchet in the chest, whose too slow to dodge.

Ratchet falls to the ground.

"Oh, and you know what? You were never that good a doctor." Pharma says to his prone form before climbing up the ladder that leads outside.

**~BACK WITH SHADOWMIST~ **

After telling everyone my theory of Pharma being the one who created the virus I rush off to where Ratchet went in order to catch up with him before anything could go wrong, after everyone telling me to be careful.

I climb down the ladder and sneak up just in time to hear Pharma admit to creating the virus and working with the D.J.D. I listen in on their conversation, but when Ratchet gets shot I nearly loose it. I cautiously wait until Pharma starts climbing up the ladder. Once he's out of hearing range I rush over to Ratchet's fallen form. I shake him gently. "Ratch?..Ratchet!"

"No need to yell. I hear you." He replies weakly.

"Ratchet!" I exclaim while hugging him. "I was so scared."

He shakily raises his arm and hugs me back. "Does this mean you forgive me for my behavior?"

"Of course I do...you old crank case." I reply with a smile. "But we can talk later. We need to get after Pharma."

He smirks. "I already am."

"How?" I ask confused.

"You'll see. Help me up. We need to get up there." He replies.

I gently help him back on his peds and then get us over to the ladder Pharma used. I had him climb up first just incase he lost his grip. He protested because he didn't want to drip the virus on me, but I assured him that as long as I didn't transform then I would be alright.

On the way up Ratchet tells me that he activated a avatar that he made. Or as he discribes it a solid light avatar. It's basically a solid hologram of a human form. It's actually genius because it should do well to distract Pharma until we can catch up.

We get up to the roof in time to see Pharma staring at the avatar as, through the avatar, Ratchet explains. "You can see why remote projection went out of fashion. It's energy intensive. It demands total concentration and they could never get the harir to look real. In fact, these days the only thing its good for ..."

"Is keeping simpletons distracted!" Ratchet finishes as he launches himself at Pharma, making him drop the vaccine.

"NO! That's the only vaccine!" Pharma exclaims. He then leaps at the edge and catches the vaccine before it can fall over.

Ratchet stomps down on his hand making him let it go. It then falls over the edge.

"You-you-you imbecile!" Pharma retorts as he punches Ratchet under the chin making him fall over.

"Ratchet!" I yell in worry as I rush over.

"Stay back! This is between me and Pharma!" Ratchet stops me.

"It'll be her problem when she becomes infected!" Pharma states.

"Are you threatening my goddaughter?!" Ratchet asks angrily.

Pharma first looks confused and then something I cant place. "Your...goddaughter?! She's your goddaughter?!...how interesting."

"Stay away from her." Ratchet hisses.

"Or you'll do what? You aren't in any position to threaten me, especially since you've just killed us by making me drop the vaccine." Pharma replies.

Ratchet gets up and rushes at Pharma and tries to shove him back. Pharma just grabs his wrists and pushes back himself. "You died a long time ago Pharma. And as for me...my hands don't work. Besides Shadowmist I'm miles away from anyone I truely care about and I'm still coming to terms with the fact that after a four million year build up peace has turned out to be a massive anticlimax. Bottom line? I've got nothing to lose, except for that femme over there and I really hate the idea of leaving her in this world without me."

Suddenly Ratchets arm just comes off and since Pharma was holding on to it he falls over. He does, however, manage to grab onto the edge before he falls. "Ratchet please...you can't leave me hanging here forever."

"It won't be forever. Look at your elbow: Theres no way that's a load bearing joint. When you fall you'll have a choice: You can change into a jet and fly away, activating the virus- or you can stay as you are and pray the impact doesn't kill you. If you want my medical opinion...you need to make a judgement based on your chances of survival." Ratchet states. He then stands up and starts walking back over to me.

I notice Pharma lining up the weapons on his shoulders, and their aimed at Ratchet. Without thinking I take out the daggers I keep in the subspace in my outer thighs and rush at Pharma. I leap and slash at his hands, cutting them clean off. And since they were the only thing keeping him from falling he does just that...down into the ravine and out of sight.

Ratchet looks down the ravine in shock and also sadness. I can understand because Pharma did used to be his friend...its never easy to be betrayed by a friend. He then turns to me, and just stares.

"I'm sorry Ratch. He was gonna shoot you." I reply.

He then suddenly rushes over to me and hugs me with the one arm that he still has. This leaves me a little confused. "Ratchet?"

"I'm so sorry." He mutters sadly.

"Sorry? About what?" I ask.

"I was so stupid. I said and did stupid stuff. I could die soon and I would have died mad at you, and about something that doesn't even matter. I am so sorry about how I've been treating you and I hope that you can forgive an old fool like me. I don't want to die with my daughter at me." He pleads.

He called me his daughter...I've always been his goddaughter even before I emerged from my carriers gestational chamber, but hearing him call me his actual daughter fills me with such love that I start crying tears of joy.

I hug him back as tight as is acceptable because I don't want to aggrivate his wounds from the virus. Even through my sobbing I get my words out. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said what I did because I didn't mean it. Aside from my real sire you've been a true sire to me and I love you! I forgive you, but only if you can forgive me for what I said.."

"Of course I do...you remarkable younglin." He states lovingly as he pets my helm as best he can.

"Please don't die Ratchet...I couldn't handle it." I plead. "But I guess it doesn't matter. The vaccine's gone."

"Or is it?" Ratchet retorically asks. He pulls back and looks behind him where his avatar is standing...with the vaccine in its hands.

"Wha-how?! I saw it fall!" I exclaim in wonder.

"I had my avatar catch it. Let's get this back to the others and save some lives." He states.

I nod happily and help him back to the others. Everyone is estatic to see that we have the vaccine. Ambulon quickly works on replicating it and after a while everyone gets a dosage of the vaccine and is cured. Ratchet gives me a dosage as well since I've been touching those who were infected.

The medics then help repair the physical damges on their frames from the rusting. Everyone is back to a bright and shiny pristine plating in no time. I walk over to the berth where Drift is sitting up. "HOw are you feeling now?" I ask.

"As good as new, and I can say that honestly." He replies.

"I'm glad...I thought I was gonna lose you." I mutter shyly.

He smiles and pulls me into a hug, further enhancing the blush on my face. "As long as I have a say in it I won't be leaving you anytime soon. Thank you for keeping me grounded."

I hug him back tightly and say, "What are guardian angels for."

I then suddenly feel soft lips on my forhead and that makes me freeze. "Maybe I can be your guardian angel for a change."

I can feel my blush darken, if that were possible. I can help but let out a little giggle. "I would like that." I say as I stroke little circles into his chest.

This causes him to purr and when I look up at him he's giving me such a soft look that I can't help but duck my helm back to lay on his chest. This just causes him to chuckle.

"Alright everyone get ready. We're heading back to the Lost Light now that everyone is back on their feet. "Ratchet announces.

I pull back and look at the Medics. "Are you two coming with us?" I ask.

"Well there really isn't anything left for us here, and when the D.J.D come back it would be best if we were far away." Ambulon replies.

"I hope you don't mind miss Shadowmist." First Aid says.

"Not at all. Always happy to have new friends aboard." I reply warmly.

At that First Aid rushes over and pulls me into a tight hug, surprising me. "I'm so glad you feel that way! I can tell we're going to be good friends."

I laugh at his enthusiasm. "Me too First Aid. Me too."

Everyone gathers their things and we head back to the ship and away from this planet. Once we get to the small shuttle that will take us back to the ship we get situated and just enjoy the peace that follows. As we're traveling Ratchet breaks his decision to First Aid.

"Chief Medical Officer? Me?" First Aid asks surprised.

"In principal yes. You impressed me back there. Your world was falling apart but you took control. You stayed calm and put others before yourself, and unless I'm mistaken, it was you who sent the datalog-the one that exposed Pharmas malpractice." Ratchet explains.

"How'd you guess?" First Aid asks.

"Since we've met you've been quoting Fisitron- 'Life Persists' and all that. You're a fan of the Wreakers." Ratchet replies.

"I didn't know who was behind the high death rates, but I had to tell someone. As the only wreakers fan on Delphi the datalog network served as a security frequency." First Aid states. He then gets sad. "I could've saved him you know. Fisitron. Ironfist. I think that a lot. "

"Yeah. Me too."

"At least you've seen the last of Pharma. " I reassure.

"This will sound strange but I'll miss him. I'll miss his talent. For most of his life he was a fantastic doctor." Ratchet replies sadly.

"If you remember him at his best you'll always carry a part of him with you." First Aid reassures.

"Yeah. Two parts of his actually." Ratchet replies while looking at the hands that I cut off of Pharma. Ratchet's hands had been on the verge of quitting on him, but now thanks to Pharma's unwilling donation Ratchet has his hands back.

...

**Well there ya'll go! After forever and a half I updated this story! SOrry it took so long but life happens. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Hostages

**GA- Hostages**

**WOW! I am SO behind in this story! I hate that I haven't updated it in so long. I'll try to get better about that until school starts back. **

**...**

After getting back to the Lost Light, Ratchet has everyone go to the med bay for one last checkup just to make sure he didn't miss anything. He checks us over and gives us a clean bill of health and then proceeds to get First Aid and Ambulon aquainted with their new work area.

"I'm going to tell Ultra Magnus and Rodimus what happened on Delphi. Thank you again for saving my life." Drift says to Ratchet.

"Your welcome. Oh, and Drift. I'm sorry. I've been giving you such a hard time." Ratchet apologizes.

"It's okay. I understand. You were just looking out for Shadow's best interest, as any good godsire would." He replies.

"But I should have also trusted her judgement. Your a good mech Drift and I'm sorry I didn't notice that earlier." He adds.

Drift smiles at that.

I walk up to the pair, not letting them know that I heard their conversation. "Do you mind if I go with you? My new room is on the way and I'm still trying to get the layout of this ship." I ask Drift.

"New room?" Both he and Ratchet ask. "Don't you stay in the med bay with Ratchet?"

"Um, well...now that First Aid and Ambulon are here they'll need the living space connected to the med bay. I'd figured it would be best to have my own room since I'm not an actual medic." I reply. I conviently leave out the part where Ratchet kicked me out that night we fought.

"Nonsense. Your staying here." Ratchet argues.

"Ratch, be realistic. There's only enough room for three medics and since their actually certified it only makes sense to give them the spare rooms." I reply.

"Is this because of what happened the night we fought? If it is I sincerely regret what I did. You don't have to move out." Ratchet states.

"I really think this is for the best. Besides, my new room isn't that far. I'll be over quite a lot." I reply.

He sighs. "And your sure?"

"Positive." I reply.

He sighs and pulls me into a hug. "Alright, but just because your moving out doesn't mean you can disappear. I better have you coming in to visit everyday."

"You act like I'm moving across the galaxy." I joke.

"You'll have to forgive an old mech. We get that way." He replies.

"I love you Ratch." I state.

He smiles and says, "Love you too youngling."

With that said Drift and I make our way out the door. "I feel like I missed something very important." Drift states.

"Kinda, but don't worry about it. Everythings all good now." I reply.

"So, what exactly did you two fight about anyway?" He asks.

"It was a misunderstanding, and a lack of communication." I dodge. I don't want him knowing he was the reason we fought.

He lets out a chuckle. "You sure do know how to dodge answering something you don't want to answer."

"We all have our strong points." I reply jokingly.

He laughs as well. "Well should you ever want a listening audio you know I'm there for you."

I grab his arm and hug it and say, "I know. Your really good at listening and making me feel better."

He uses his hand to lay across my hands on his arm and says, "Like you said, we all have our strong points."

Before we know it we reach the hall where my new room and where the Rodimus' office is. We stop by my room door. "Thanks for letting me walk with you."

"No trouble. Thank you for keeping me grounded on Delphi." He replies.

"Well, I am your guardian angel after all."

He gives me that same soft and loving look as he did on Delphi. "That you are." He then leans in and kisses my forehead. "And I could not be more thankful for knowing you."

I blush at his kiss and words. "Uh-well-I uh-hee hee." I stutter before ending with a giggle.

He gently chuckles at my shyness. "Have I ever mentioned how adorable I think you are?"

"I don't recall." I reply while ducking my helm.

He pulls my helm up and says, "Well you are. Immensly so." He then leans in and kisses me again, but on the cheek this time.

This causes my blush to deepen, and when he pulls back he sees it. It looks like he really wants to say something, but stops himself. "Well I better report in with Ultra Magnus and Rodimus, or else they'll be hunting me down. You get some rest and I'll catch up with you later."

"Sounds good." I reply.

With another goodbye he's off to report and I smile as I watch him disappear from sight.

"I saw that." I hear someone say from behind me.

I turn and see Rewind and Chromedome behind me with what are no doubt smirks behind their faceplates. "Hey guys." I greet.

"Well now we know who you like." Rewind teases.

"Gotta say I'm kinda surprised, but I approve. He's a good mech despite his past." Chromedome adds.

"What makes you think I like him like that?" I ask although I know its obvious.

"Oh please. Don't even bother. I saw your face when he kissed you. Twice no less. Your smitten and so is he." Rewind replies.

"Ok fine. I like Drift, but he may not feel that way about me." I reply.

"Shadow, a mech doesn't kiss nor look at someone like that and not feel something for them. He really likes you and it doesn't take a genius to notice it." Chromedome states.

"This is wonderful! You finally found someone! You should totally tell him." Rewind exclaims.

"Guys its not that easy. Say I do tell him and it turns out he doesn't really feel that way...I can't take that rejection. No, it's better if its left unsaid." I reply.

Both sigh in aggrivation. "Shadow, you are the most hard headed bot I know. But, its your decision."

"Thank you. So what are you guys up to?" I ask.

"We were heading to Swerves. You wanna join us?" Rewind asks.

I ponder on it before saying, "Sure. There's some things I need to discuss with you anyway."

Once we get to Swerves I notice that its gotten quite popular. There a quite a few mechs in here and Swerve is busy behind the counter. We find a place to sit with Chromedome and Rewind's friends. I'm introduced and of course they are fascinated and entrhralled with the fact that I'm a femme...figures. Still, it feels nice to just relax.

"So what did you wanna tell us?" Rewind asks.

"Oh, I went to Ultra Magnus and he found a room for me to stay in. So I won't be bothering you and Chromedome anymore." I reply.

"Bother? We told you you aren't bothering us. Besides, with you and Ratchet still fighting I don't want you to feel lonely." Rewind states.

"Well actually Ratchet and I aren't fighting anymore. We worked it out," I reply.

"Just like that?" Rewind asks.

For the next few minutes I tell them what happened on Delphi and the making up of Ratchet and I that occured afterwards.

"If that's the case then why aren't you staying in the med bay again?" Chromedome asks.

"Since First Aid and Ambulon are here they'll need the rooms attached to the med bay; them being actual medics and all. And before you say anything it was my idea." I reply.

"Okay. I get it, but you don't have to stay in a room by yourself if you don't want to.' Rewind states.

"Rewind, the last thing I need to do is intrude on yours and Chromedomes privacy. Please, this is what I want." I reply.

Both mechs sag a bit but nod in understanding. "Ok but if you get lonely come to us okay? We still have a movie night to do after all." He says.

I laugh. "Of course." FOr the next few hours we sit and chat about everything and nothing. Despite starting to get a bit tipsy from the high grade the mechs at our table are entertaining company. After while Rewind leaves to go sit outside for a while.

In order to keep themselves entertained the mechs decide to play a game; guess who transformed. "Chromedome! Are you in the zone?" Trailbreaker asks.

"Hey, I'm always in the zone. Actually wait...okay-now I'm in the zone." He replies.

"And...go!" Trailbreaker tells a mech.

Said mech transformes into alt mode and waits for Chromedome to guess. "Clue?" Trailbreaker asks.

"No! Shush. Just let me think...Hound." Chromedome guesses.

"Amazing!" Someone comments.

"It's not that amazing. Now Rewind- if he hears someone change shape he can tell who they are and what kind of mode they're in. He's got this field recording of a really ancient conversion sequence. Its insane- it lasts about 10 minutes." Chromedome replies.

"Please- I never want to think about transformation cogs again." Pipes moans.

"Sorry Pipes. Your still okay right?" I ask.

"I'm fine now, but it wasn't exactly a pleasent experience." Pipes moans.

"At least you got to witness 'the resurrection." Swerve states.

"Fort Max? Yeah but you shoulda seen what he did to these Cons. It was-I think the word is hardcore." Swerve adds.

"Hardcore isn't the word I would use." I mutter.

"Oh? Well how would you have described it?" Swerve asks.

"Frightening." I reply.

"Frightening? You fought in a war how could you be scared?" He asks.

"The way and the manner in which he disposed of the Cons is what was frightening. I've never had the tank for gorry messes." I reply.

"That you weren't." Chromedome comments. He then turns to Swerve. "Hey Swerve- this place is buzzing like Maccadams on race day. Fair play to Magnus. I thought he would've confiscated your stash of engex rations and all that."

"Yeah. He doesn't technically know about this place. I mean, I'm gonna tell him but um yeah." Swerve replies nervously.

"Actually I'm pretty sure he knows. He's just ignoring it in favor of focusing on more pressing matters." I reply.

Swerve groans. "Oh scrap."

I notice Tailgate walking up. "Hi Tailgate."

"Hello Shadow. Is this a good place to sit down and die?" He asks pitifully.

"Let me guess: Ultra Magnus is taking you through the unabridged version of the Autobot code?" I ask.

"We just spent 6 hours discussing the revelance of a semicolon. I say discussing- it was more like a thrilling Magnus monologue. I say thrilling- it was very very boring." Tailgate replies.

"And the semicolon?" Chromodome asks.

"Ah! Turns out the semicolon isn't relevant at all. Thank goodness Drift burst in to tell Magnus about the new theory about the Knights of Cybertron. He thinks they feed off skepticism. They only exist because people doubt they exist, and -Wait a minute! There's an abridged version?!" Tailgate exclaims.

I can't help but laugh at that and rub his helm. "Aww, I'm sorry."

"Saw you talking to Cyclonus over there..." Chromedome comments.

"Yeah, I was gonna invite his over. He seemed kinda lonely." Tailgate replies.

"I don't want him sharing a table with me. That murding piece of-

"Anyway it doesn't matter." Tailgate interrupts. "He said he was fine by himself." He then asks, "Where's Rewind anyway?"

"Outside." Chromedome replies.

"I keep meaning to ask how you two met." Tailgate adds.

Knowing the story behind the two of them I get sad, because where they met wasn't exactly a happy place. Chromedome gets a little down as well at the thought of it. I wrap my arms around one of his arms and lean into him. "It's a long story." He replies.

"Long story as in long story, or as in none of your business?" Tailgate asks.

"Either works for me." He replies.

"At least something good came out of it." I say to Chromedome.

He smiles at me behind his mask and rubs my helm with his free arm. "That it did, but sometimes I think he likes you more than me."

"Well I am pretty amazing." I reply jokingly and getting a laugh out of him.

"Uh-oh sober up guys- Magnus just walked in, and he's making a beeline for Swerve. Fists clenched, jaw set, frown bigger than his face...thank Primus he's in a good mood." Pipes states.

"Well, I think it's sad. The Ultra Magnus I remember was always so cheerful. He'd make all these little quips whilst bludgeoning you over the head and dragging you to the cells."

"I wonder what they're saying." Chromedome wonders.

"It's gotta be about Swerve's little set up here. Lasted longer than I thought it would." I reply.

"Oh, allow me. I'm a bit of an expert in body language...Swerve: Hi, Ultra Magnus! Hope you're cool about the whole illicit drinking den thing. Can I get you anything? Magnus: I applaud your entrepreneurial spirit. I'm here to give you an engex license retroactively and mines a weak energon spritzer." Trailgate states.

"Shut up. They're heading this way." Chromedome says.

Swerve walks by with cuffs on and Ultra Magnus' hand on his shoulder to lead him out. "Apparently it's not fine." Swerve moans.

"Poor Swerve." I say.

Trailbreaker and his friend suddenly decide to have a loud conversation. "I mean 'Fortress Maximus' - come on. What kind of name is that? But everyones like 'oh Fortress Maximus, you're my hero! You've got guns in your legs and you killed tons of Cons at Simanzi. And I'm like that was a thousand years ago! He's a relic! He's a has-been. Hes-

"Just walked in." Chromedome interrupts.

Fortress Maximus has just walked in and heard everything. I can't stop the shiver of fear that runs down my spinal strut. Trailerbreaker, unfortunately, is completely oblivious. "Great to see you Max! Come on over! We were just talking about Simanzi! WIth the thing and the-the stuff! So...oh wow! You've got guns in your legs! How's that working out for you? That's awesome man. Your awesome."

"I'm confused Trailbreaker. You just said that Fortress Maximus was a-OW! Tailgate exclaims.

"Sorry! Forcefield malfunction." Trailbreaker says after hitting Tailgate.

"ER, Max? You okay?" Chromedome asks him.

"Hes fine. Your fine aren't you? Aren't you fine? Fine you? Help me out man-there's only so many ways I can ask the question." Trailbreaker asks.

Fortress Maximus looks very menacing right now and I feel worried about what's going to happen. He then just shoots Pipes!

"Pipes!" I yell in worry. I then turn my attention to Fotress Maximus. "What is wrong with you?! He wasn't even the one who insulted you!"

"Watch your tone little femme." He replies.

"No! You need to watch your trigger happy finger. You can't go shooting people!" I exclaim.

"I said..." He bends down and grabs me around the neck. "Watch your tone."

"Hey! Put her down! Now!" Chromedome yells while pointing his gun at him.

Fortress Maximus glares at him before looking back at me. He's not chocking me but he is holding me firmly enough that I can't get loose. He then drops me and Chromedome is quick to catch me. Max then turns and heads out of the bar.

"Are you alright?" Chromedome asks.

"Yeah. A little scared to be honest, but okay." I reply.

"I need to let command know whats going on." He says and contacts them.

Before long I go to where Drift, Rodimus, and Blaster are in order to offer assistance. They are currently in a room where there are multiple screens and one giant one. This must be the control room for security. . When I come in I am immediately enveloped into a hug from Drift. "Thank Primus your alright. Chromedome told me you were attacked by Fortress Maximus."

I hug him back and say, "I wasn't so much attacked as I was grabbed and dangled."

"He layed his hands on you in a threatening manner. That's bad in my book." He replies.

Rodimus walks up and asks, "Are you sure your okay?"

I pull away from Drift and say, "Yes I'm fine. I just wanted to come down here and help."

Rodimus wraps his arm around my shoulders and says, "Good. How about giving us the summary of what went down."

I casually shrug his arm off and then proceed to tell them what happened. "And then what happened?" Rodimus asks.

"Then he went on his, um, spree. According to Chromedome he just strolled out of Swerve's and started shooting people at random. Boss, Turbine, Dogfight, and Doubletap. It's like they were just...in his way." I explain.

"Any fatalities?" He asks.

"Miraculously no. I talked to Ratchet and he said they were all in the medbay getting repaired." I reply.

"And Maximus is...?"

"Here." Drift answers. "He's locked himself inside Rungs office."

"Ah, so this becomes a hostage situation." Rodimus states.

"We don't know what he wants. Blasters trying to patch into an old security camera above Rungs desk to give us an idea of whats happening in there." Drift adds. "In the meantime we've got people outside. Just give the nod and they'll kick the door down and go from there."

"No. I've already put Rungs life at risk- if I do it a second time he'll start taking it personally." Rodimus replies.

"Plus it may not work out the way you'd want it to this time. Fortress Maximus is too close to him to risk it." I add.

We're interrupted by Ultra Magnus coming in. "Sorry I'm late. I was showing Swerve the door. Have I missed the part where you get criticized for allowing a deeply disturbed, recently-resusciated prison warden to walk around with a loaded gun?" He lecutes Rodimus.

"Guys?" Blaster interrupts. "I've almost got a picture, no audio, I'm afraid, but look at that shape. Someone else is there. A third person."

"Let's hope hes a calm sensible type- a peacemaker." Rodimus mutters.

"And we're in and the third Autobot is..." Blaster has to pause at who we see.

"Oh, hell-" Drift mutters.

"Its Whirl!"

"There goes your hope of it being someone whos calm and sensible." I say to Rodimus.

"This definetely makes it more complicated." He mutters.

**INSIDE THE ROOM**

"Listen Max. In the hope that this can still have a happy ending- and speaking as someone who appreciates the challanges of adjusting to postwar life- I just wanna say that theres still time for you to do the decent thing and kill yourself." Whirl says to Fortress Maximus from his spot on the floor where he is leaking energon from the wound in his middle from the pipe that is pinning him to the floor.

"Now Whirl that may not be the most helpful-"

"Come on! Blow yourself away! Let's see a spark- spasm up close!" Whirl interrupts Rung who is tied to the chair in his office.

Fortress Maximus points his gun at Whirl. "Clever. You want me to lose my cool and let my guard down, giving you the chance to overpower me."

"Actually, I think you might be crediting him with too much-

"Seriously, all of this is a bit- its a bit pathetic though isn't it? Even for an epic, epic failure like you. I mean not only do you practically beg the Decepticons to take G9 off your hands, but you curl up into a ball the moment Overlord-"

Maximus cuts Whirl off by smashing his gun into Whirls face. **"KUNCH"**

"Wow. If I'd known that was the best you've got I'd have said something genuinely offensive.

**KUNCH! **Maximus hits Whirls face again. He doesn't look impressed and says, "Anything else?"

"Hm? Right because strike three will break your brain in half. Now lets remind ourselves of our roles. I'm the one who burst in and overpowered you. I'm the one holding the obscenely large gun." Maximus replies.

**BACK WITH SHADOWMIST**

"Rung's looking straight at us. He's spotted the camera." Drift states.

"Clever Rung." Magnus adds.

"And we've got audio! Nice one Blaster!" Rodimus praises.

"-and I'm the one who- apparently is having an active psychotic epsiode!" We hear Maximus say.

"Not me. I dunno what just happened." Blaster replies to Rodimus.

"Fortress Maximus- please. Why are you doing this?" Rung asks.

"Yeah, don't hostage-takers usually have a list of demands? If you want a helicopter you're gonna have to ask me very nicely." Whirl states.

"There's a communicator over there. Why not give Rodimus a call?" Rung asks.

"You wanna know why I'm doing this? You wanna know what this is about? This is about accountability. This is about a duty of care. Your words not mine." Maximus replies.

"I know you're burning Max. I know your thoughts hurt your head, but you need to be more specific." Rung replies.

"Three years, two months, and ten days! There, specific enough for you?!" Maximus replies sharply.

"Eh, I don't get that?" Drift says.

"Me neither. Is that some kind of code for something." I ask.

"No, but I know what it does mean." Rodimus replies.

"That's how long it took high command to send help to Garrus 9! THREE YEARS! Three years before we reached the top of Prowls TO DO LIST! Three years before he sent the Wreakers to sweep up the mess!" Maximus replies.

I gasp at that. It took three years? If its as bad as I've heard it was then why did it take so long for Prowl to send help?

"Hot Rod! You know who it is! I'm looking at Whirl and - and the Psychiatrist, and I'm happy to kill both of them unless you turn this ship around and take us back to Cybertron! PRowl, gets one chance to explain himself before I put my fist through his chest!" Maximus exclaims into the communicator.

I've heard enough. I'm not going to let this mech threaten Prowl. Only problem is how am I supposed to get in there. "Wait a klick." I think to myself. I look at the braclet Wheeljack made for me. "I forgot all about it! How could I?!" Lets just hope that it will work. It's not like I doubt Wheeljacks abilities, but with him you can't always tell.

Time to put it to the test. I look and make sure the others aren't watching before sneaking out the door. I quickly make my way to Rung's office and when I get there I pause by the door. I turn the gem on the band and cauciously raise my hand. "Please let this work." Remembering that Wheeljack said you have to concentrate for it to work I put all my focus on phasing through the door.I then press my hand to the door and to my amazment it goes right through. "You rock Wheeljack!"

I slowly lean my head into the door to look where everyone is. Thankfully none of the three mechs notice me. I'm sure the mechs watching from the cameras will see me, but what's more pressing is getting Rung and Whirl out of there before Maximus snaps.

I carefully phase through the door the rest of the way and immediately hide behind the desk that had been shoved close to the wall by the door. I hear Maximus finish his conversation over the communicator. "I mean it! I don't want a conversation! It's a simple enough proposition: You take me home right now and no one in this room dies. Over and out!"

I quietly gasp at that. How can he say that so seriously. I peak around the desk and when I do Rung notices me and is shocked at seeing me.

I put my finger to my lips to signal him to keep quiet. He nods in understanding and then signals to a fallen shelf to the right of him that I can hide behind.

I nod and after watching Maximus for an opening I take it. I carefully sneak to the shelf and contort myself into a small ball so I'm not seen.

**WITH OTHERS**

"Mechs, I see another Bot in the room." Blaster announces.

"Who is it?" Rodimus asks.

"Hold on, and I'll zoom in. They're hiding behind a knocked over shelf." Blaster replies. He messes with the controls but getting a close up of the persons face. "Its Shadowmist!"

"What?!" The mechs exclaim. They all gather in front of the screen and sure enough they see her hiding behind the shelf.

"What is she doing in there?!" Ultra Magnus exclaims. "She was not authorized to infiltrate that office."

"How did she even get in there without being seen?" Rodimus asks.

"I don't know, but I'm getting her out of there." Drift replies as he makes his way to the door.

"Drift, wait!" Rodimus stops him.

"What?! If he spots her he could hurt her. I'm not gonna let that happen." He replies.

"I get it, but if shes in there she must have a plan. If anything I'm betting she's working on getting Rung and Whirl out of there." Rodimus states.

"And how is she supposed to do that on her own? The chances of her getting caught while getting them loose is too high. Besides if she tries to get Whirl free she's going to get caught because that would put her right in his sight." Drift retorts.

"But if you go marching in there then Fort Max will know she's in there for sure. For now she has the element of surprise. Let's just give her a chance." Rodimus says.

"Rodimus, I don't agree with you gambling with her life." Ultra Magnus adds.

"I'm not. I have faith in her." He argues.

Drift sighs in aggrivation. "Fine, but if she's exposed and gets in danger then I'm going in there."

**BACK WITH SHADOWMIST**

"Now, you realize the fatal flaw in your plan right? You've just told Rodimus to do something he doesn't actually want to do. Now, if you'd ordered him not to return to Cybertron..."

Rung interrupts. "Whirl's right. Rodimus is rebellious by nature. Try to impose your will on him and as a simple matter of principle he'll-"

"What's that in your hand?" Maximus interrupts him.

"My what?" Rung asks.

"Your holding something in your hand. No. No. Your right hand. Your right hand." He replies. He takes ahold of Rungs right arm and turns his hand over and gets angry at what he sees. "A microphone. In your thumb. You've been recording all this haven't you?! Probably broadcasting it, too...let's see what happens if I pull."

"Don't! Don't! It's deep-wired! It's not meant to-AAARRRGGH!" Rung yells in pain at his thumb being ripped off.

I gasp at the sight. I've got to get them out of here. I peek around the shelf and when I see that he isnt looking I sneak over so I'm behind Rung. I examine the pipes that are holding him to the chair. I give them a tug to see how tough they are, and they are. I grab the dagger that I keep hidden in my thing subspace and bring it up to the pipe to cut it. Trying to do that while being quiet as well as quick is very difficult.

I manage to slice through some of it but I don't pay attention so I accidentatly cut my hand and let out a surprised hiss. I then curse in my helm for that slip up. Rung tries to use his arm to cover me but it does no good; Maximus has seen me.

I let out a surprised yelp when I am suddenly grabbed by the arm and hauled into the air, where I meet the angry face of Fortress Maximus. "How did you get in here?"

I remain silent.

"I said..." He pauses to shake me making me feel dizzy. "...how did you get in here?!"

"I...I snuck in." I reply.

"Aww come on. Don't hurt the hot femme. You should commend her for attempting a rescue mission." WHirl states.

"Shut up!" Maximus tells him. He then turns back to me. "Did you really think you could sneak in here and get them out of here all on your own?"

"Well, that would have been nice." I reply.

"Foolish little femme." Something catches his eye and I notice that its the shifter that Wheeljack made me. Scrap! I forgot to turn it off! "What's this?" He asks.

"Nothing. Just an accessory." I hastly reply.

"An accessory that glows?" He asks. "Your lying to me." He starts to squeeze my arm too tightly as he hisses at me.

I know what I'm about to do is risky, but I can't have him hurting me. I concentrate on phasing and before I know it I literally slip right through his fingers. "What?!" He exclaims shocked.

Rung and Whirl are just as shocked, and not quite sure what they just saw.

I go to Rung to try and get him free, while loosing my concentration in the process; since my only thoughts are on getting them free. Before I can get to him Maximus reaches out for me and grabs ahold of my left wrist, where the band is.

Before I can try to phase through again he squeezes my wrist really really hard, nearly causing my hand to come off. "AAARRRGGHH!" I yell in pain.

"So that's how you got in. You phased throught the door- with this. You lied to me, and that was a very stupid thing to do femme."

"L-let go!" I yell trying to dislodge my arm, now that I can't phase anymore.

"You won't be going anywhere now." He replies. He then slams me down onto the ground beside Rung's feet. I quickly look at my now mangled arm and cringe at the damage. The wires and protoform in my arm are showing thanks to the top layer of armour being damaged. I then get sad when I see the band. It's crumpled and the gem has been shoved into the band. It could look worse, but it doesn't look too good either. I'm hoping that I can get Percy to fix it.

"Maximus, you harmed her!" Rung exclaims.

"Good going two ton. Way to damage the hot babe." Whirl grips. "All she wanted was to rescue her dashing prince and then steal a kiss."

"You wish." I mutter to him.

"Yeah I do." He replies.

We all then hear Drifts voice over the communicator. "Maximus! How dare you harm her!"

"Uh oh. Is that his Deadlock side I hear?" Whirl sarcastically asks.

"She was the one who foolishly came in here in a vain attempt to free her comrades. It's her own fault for tempting my patience. Now her fate is decided upon my demands being met." Maximus replies into it. "You better take me to Cyberton. I have a score to settle with Prowl."

"You shouldn't say that in the present company." Whirl comments.

"What are you talking about?" Maximus hisses at him.

"In a funny turn of events our lovely little guest is actually Prowls best friend. Funny how that works out isn't it?" Whirl comments.

"Whirl!" Rung exclaims at him for giving away that information.

I turn my attention to Maximus so I can determine what his reaction will be. I have a feeling it will end badly for me. Another question would be how does Whirl know that.

Maximus looks shocked for a moment and then he gets a deadly look on his face, and I find myself worried for my well-being. He turns his attention to me and then marches towards me.

"Maximus don't!" Rung yells.

Maximus ignores him and grabs me around the neck before I can get out of the way. For a big mech he sure is fast. "Your actually friends with that coniving and underhanded glitch?!"

"Don't talk about him that way!" I hiss back.

He squeezes my neck tighter making me feel light headed. "You've just given me the perfect tool to use against him. Your life for his."

"Your the glitch! You can't play with peoples lives like that!" I exclaim.

"I can't play with peoples lives? That's all Prowl ever did. Were you aware that your friend waited three years to sent help to G9? THREE YEARS! He could have sent help sooner and saved a lot of lives, but he chose to ignore us and now I'm scarred by that! Now hes going to know what it felt like." He replies while squeezing me tighter.

"N-no. I won't-let-you." I reply as clearly as I can.

"What makes you think you can stop me, or anyone for that matter." He asks.

"I give up, you win. Three hours. I am SO bored. I think I'm going to- Max, I seriously doubt you've got what it takes to see this through, but if you have, then please- just skip to the end and kill us." WHirl comments.

"Whirl! What is wrong with you?!" Rung asks.

"You tell me- that's your job isn't it?" Whirl asks back.

"That's a point. Why are you here? Everyone knows you're damaged, but why are you damaged?" Maximus asks.

"Yeah- as if I'm gonna spill my guts for you." He replies.

Maximus pulls me to him with my back to his chest and his arm wrapped around my waist and arms. He then points his gun at Rung and says, "Okay, YOU tell me what's wrong with him."

"You know I can't answer that." Rung replies.

"Why?" Maximus asks.

"Because it's confidential! And because-

"Because what?" Maximus interrupts.

"Because I have a duty of care towards my patients." Rung finishes.

"Tell you what...let's see how that works in practice." Maximus replies while heating up his gun.

"Oh, alright then.." I hear Whirl mutter. "If you must know, I'm here because I was kicked out of the Wreakers and I took it badly. Very badly. 'Clear the area and send for Ultra Magnus' badly. If I want to remain an Autobot to remain and Autobot- and I think right now I DO- then I have to talk thinkg through with whatsisface over there. Thumbless. Fact is, you and me aren't so different." Whirl explains.

"Wrong. I'm here because of an injustice; you're here because you appall people." Maximus replies.

"Hey, you think this is me? You think you know me?" I used to be a craftsman! I chronosmith!" Whirl exclaims.

I notice Rung picking up a model ship.

"You were a watchmaker?" Maximus asks.

"Not at first. See, before the war I did something everyone said was impossible: I changed jobs. I rejected my alt mode and persuaded the local functionalists to let me leave the aerial corps. I made such good money as a watchmaker that other people wanted a cut. When I refused to cough up they sent the heavies. Both of them. WHen my business was destroyed thats when everything went to hell. I started hanging out in the old Dead End with the Syphoners and the Cog Snatchers- and 'cos I got into my fair share of fights I got noticed by the wrong sort of people. See Max, warborn Autobots like you don't remember the Senate- or the people who worked for them. They made me do things; things I couldn't undo. I resisted- at first. Heh. Never underestimate the persuasive powers of Empurata." Whirl explains.

**WITH THE OTHERS**

"What's Rung doing? Zoom in..." Drift says. "...There! See? He's tapping the model of the Ark. Why's he doing that?"

"He's tapping the windows. He's trying to tell us something. WHere did you say Rung's office was?"Rodimus asks.

**OUTSIDE**

"Replacing all the rivets boring, pointless, demeaning...but as punishments go. I've had far worse. I wasn't always this short, y'know?" Swerve asks. "Plus we get to wear purple magna-clamps, which are awesome.

"You seem very chipper. You don't think Magnus will close down the bar?" Rewind asks.

"Nah. I'm sure he wants to - the thought of anyone actually enjoying themselves hurts him physically- but Rodimus'll tell him to lighten up. Anyway: why are you out here? Argument with Chromedome? Needed some space?" Swerve replies.

He and Swerve are currently outside the ship working on it. Thankfully the clamps keep them from floating off into space.

"I was- URGH!- you really wanna know?" Red ALert found some data discs in my quarters. He went running to Rodimus, Rodimus said he was disgusted, and I got put on rivet duty until further notice...thing is I'd already uploaded the data to my neocortex! I should've just destroyed the discs, y'know?" Rewind states.

"What was on the-

"No! Not answering!" Rewind interrupts.

"Confidential information? Autobot secrets? Confidential Autobot secrets? I can keep a secret, you know. I haven't told anyone that Trailbreaker can't keep his forcefield up..."

Rewind sighs. "Footage of people dying, security cameras, CCTV, but- yeah. Footage of dying people."

"You smuggled snuff movies on board?" Swerve asks.

"Look, I don't watch that stuff for pleasure- or even in a professional capacity. Its really complicated okay?" Rewind replies.

"REwind, are you still outside?" Rodimus asks over the com.

"Rodimus?" Rewind asks.

"Tell him we're having a riveting conversation. Seriously, tell him- he's got a great sense of humor, he'll laugh at that." Swerve jokes.

"REwind, I need you to take a little walk..." Rodimus starts.

**BACK WITH SHADOWMIST**

"-So then the Senates men got me a job in a law enforcement; said they were doing me a big old favor. One day they- they kind of ordered me to kill this prisoner. I screwed that up royally. Ended up being arrested by my senior officer- a guy named Orion Pax. Yeah Exactly. Years later Orion- Optimus- invited me to join his merry band of Autobots. Wanted to lay claim to me before the Decepticons could. Forgiveness as a weapon of war. You see very Optimus Prime. I bounced around a bit, changed my name, became a flight instructor, and then eventually I joined the Wreakers and for a time- and in hindsight it seems such a short time- I had everything I wanted..."

"You never told me any of that!" Rung tells Whirl.

"Well you never threatened to shoot a friend of mine!" Whirl retorts.

"A friend...?" Rung asks in amazement that Whirl would consider him a friend.

"Just one more question and we're done. WHy were you kicked out of the Wreakers?" Maximus asks.

"Literally all I did was try to kill SPringer. Now, see you're doing a face. I know it sounds bad, but...after G9 he ended up in a coma. Roadbuster and I were supposed to watch him til he recovered- except I knew that was never going to happen. Roadbuster invented this weapon. He called it 'The Sparkeater' becuase it- basically it drained the life force from its targets. Brillant, nasty piece of kit- but painless yeah? I used it on Springer tried to anyway. Roadbuster intervened and hit me with the veto. Cos that's how it works; any Wreaker can get rid of any other Wreaker at any time. And I guess...I guess that's when it all..." Whirl finishes.

"You know what? I think thats enough. Yeah...I kinda think thats enough now." Whirl adds.

Maximus looks outside the window and immediately gets angry. "Hey- that's the same starfield as before! Why haven't we changed course?!" The angrier he gets the tighter he wraps his arm around me to the point where it starts to hurt.

I try to squirm out of his hold, but with only one good arm its difficult. Apparently it starts to get on his nerves. "Hold still!"

"Obviously they aren't turning the ship around, so let me go!" I exclaim.

He growls as he squeezes me tighter. "Looks like it's gonna take a death to send us on our way." He turns his attention to me and holds his gun under my chin. "Do I have a volunteer?"

I can feel the heat off the gun and I feel very uneasy. I've had plenty of guns pointed at me during the way, but that doesn't mean I ever got used to it.

"Everyone just-just stay calm. Max, please lower the gun. I know what this is about- what this is really about. Lower the gun and we'll talk, yes?" Rung tries to pacify the situation.

"Don't listen to him! It's a trick! Pull the trigger!" Whirl adds.

**WITH THE OTHERS**

"Rodimus if there was a time to intervene it would be now! He's pointing his gun at her!" Drift exclaims in worry.

"Just wait. Rewinds gonna get back with us." Rodimus replies.

"NO! I'm not going to give him the chance to hurt her more than he already has!" Drift argues.

"And if you go barging in there he may just shoot her anyway. I've got a plan okay, even if it may not seem like it. Just trust me. I won't let him kill her." Rodimus replies.

"He better not, because if he does it will be on you." Drift states seriously.

The tension is interrupted by Ratchet appearing in a holographic message. **(If you've seen Star Wars where the people appear in messages as a holograph; then thats how it looks.). **"This is Ratchet. Do you copy?"

"Make it quick. I'm waiting for Rewind to call back." Rodimus replies.

"It may be nothing, but when Max started shooting I think he was choosing his targets- deliberately, subconsciously, whatever. He was shooting Autobots who reminded him of-"

**BACK WITH SHADOWMIST**

"Overlord! Because this isn't about three years, is it? This is about three syllables. Forget Prowl- this is about what Overlord did to you, and what you never got to do back." Rung finishes.

"Shut up!" Maximus exclaims as he points the gun to Rung instead.

**WITH OTHERS**

"We're outside Rung's window Rodimus. I can see Fort Max. Now what?" Rewind asks.

"As we discussed. You can use your rivet gun- it doubles as a laser." Rodimus replies.

"And- and you really want me to SHOOT him? He's holding Shadow! It could hit her." Rewind protest in worry.

"Aren't you a good shot?" Rodimus asks.

"Well yeah, but if he moves at the last minute then I could end up hitting her instead. I'm not gonna risk it." Rewind states. "Not only that, but breaking a window in space isnt exactly smart."

"Don't worry. When the plexiglass breaks a reserve pane will automatically seal the breach." Rodimus replies.

"Is Chromedome there? I'd really like to speak to him." Rewind asks.

"Just take the shot." Rodimus orders.

"But what if I hit Shadow?" Rewind asks worridly.

"You won't. JUst take the shot!" Rodimus yells.

Rewind sighs. "I'm wounding him right? Rodimus, you want me to WOUND Fortress Maximus yeah? Not kill him?"

"Wound him, but make it count." Rodimus answers.

Rewind lines up in front of the window and prepares the gun, but has to pause. "Wait, he's just moved behind a pillar...I've lost my line of sight."

"We need to get Max away from the hostages and into the open." Ultra Magnus says to the other mechs in the room.

"Agreed. Rewind, give Swerve your gun and get on your knees." Rodimus orders.

Inside the room with Maximus Whirl really tries to push him. "Come on! Come on, you coward! Pretend I'm Overlord! Pretend this is-"

"Garrus 9?" Maximus says in shock at what he sees. Rewind has projected a video of Overlord mutilating and killing Bots at Garrus 9 on the wall in front of him, leaving him stunned.

He's so stunned at what he sees that he actually releases his hold on Shadowmist, making her fall to the ground.

"Okay, you're right- the projections thrown him." Rewind tells Rodimus. "He's even let go of Shadow! She's out of the line of fire. "

"Swerve?" Rodimus asks the upspoken question.

"I think he's in my sights. You realize I'm not that good a shot, right?" Swerve replies nervously.

Back in the room; Maximus has fallen to his knees in distress at the sights he sees on the wall while hanging his head in dispair in front of Rung. While Rung tries to calm him down I work on trying to get Whirl free.

I take ahold of the pole and try to give it a gentle tug as to not hurt Whirl more than he already is. Unfortunately, that proves to be pointless. "I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Don't worry baby. I like it rough." He replies smugly.

I glare at him. "Remind me to hit you later. I've only got one working arm so help me get you up."

"Sure thing babe." He replies.

I pull one of his arms around my shoulders and with my one good arm I pull at the pole as he pushes himself up with his other arm. I try to do it gently but he's more inclined to be quick and get it over with. We finally manage to get him pulled off the pole as he lets out a painful HRRK!

"Take the shot, Swerve!" Rodimus orders.

"What? But Max has stopped." Swerve asks in confusion.

"Yeah, till he starts again! Now shoot!" Rodimus replies.

"But he's next to Rung!" Swerve protests.

"SHOOT!" Rodimus exclaims.

Swerve reluctanly lines up the gun and shoots and the laser goes through the window. However, instead of hitting Maximus like he was supposed to he hits Rung instead. He hits him right in the head, making his head explode into pieces and splattering energon along the walls and floors.

The three of us in the room are in too much shock to react, but once that wears off Maximus immediately yells, "NO!"

"Rung!" I yell in worry although its no good.

Suddenly Whirl stands up and takes the Pipe that was pinning him to the floor and hits it right below Maximus' neck making him fall to the ground uncouncious. "Yes." He mutters.

**...**

**SOrry again for the long wait, but life happens. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


End file.
